Histoire d'un Pokémon
by TheLack
Summary: Hello ! Puisque vous lisez des fanfics pokémons, pourquoi ne pas voir le point de vue pokémon ? Bref, suivez l'aventure de Kronen et de son dresseur James dans leur quête de la Ligue Pokémon !
1. Prologue : Caïd contre Caïd

Le caïd se lissa les moustaches, visiblement ravi. Il avait réussi son coup, m'attirer dans son piège.

J'étais coincé au fin fond d'un cul-de-sac, à droite après la ruelle étroite jouxtant l'avenue du Plaguen. Je serrai les dents de colère. Le gang m'avait encerclé, sûr de vaincre. Je ne m'étais pas suffisamment méfié quand j'avais suivi le caïd. S'ils étaient venus un par un, je les aurais battus avec facilité, mais à huit contre un, je n'avais aucune chance. Comment avais-je donc pu me faire avoir aussi facilement ?

Trois miaouss à gauche, sur les poubelles, un chaglam à ma droite, l'air hautain, et trois autres chaglams me bloquant la sortie derrière moi, prêts à bondir. Deux devant, et un qui restait un peu en retrait, sûrement un nouveau. Et enfin le chacripan, le caïd, qui s'était assis sur le couvercle d'une poubelle. Je le connaissais bien, ça faisait quelques années qu'on s'était rencontrés, et depuis je l'humiliais à chaque fois que je le voyais.

Le gang était constitué d'habitués du coin, peu incommodés par l'odeur épouvantable qui régnait et m'étouffait presque. Je respirais à fond, gonflant mes poumons de relents de nourriture avariée. Je ne pouvais plus reculer.

Puis j'attaquai.

A la vitesse de l'éclair, je bondis sur le chacripan. Je loupai mon saut et mes jambes heurtèrent le haut de la poubelle qui bascula sous le choc. Le félin couina piteusement en tombant, et se prit un pistolet à eau vengeur en pleine tête, le faisant valdinguer plus loin. Je me retournai aussi sec, prêt à affronter le groupe entier.

La moitié des chaglams et les miaouss avaient déguerpi, les lâches. Incapables de se battre sans leur chef. Les deux chaglams restants se jetèrent sur moi, voulant en découdre. Le premier reçut un coup de boule et s'affaissa, sonné, pendant que son confrère ployait sous une grêle de coups de poings et de griffes. Il s'effondra sur le sol, KO.

Un miaulement rageur retentit derrière moi.

Le chacripan s'était relevé péniblement, la fourrure mouillée et pleine de morceaux de salade ou de pâtes. ça colle bien, ces machins. Il me jeta un regard méprisant et cracha :

"On se reverra, Kronen."

Je ne répliquai pas. Lui faire croire que ses paroles m'indifféraient était bien plus significatif que lui lancer une insulte. Maintenant que la voie était dégagée, je me ruai vers la sortie, débouchant deux cent mètres plus loin sur l'avenue du Plaguen. Elle n'était pour l'instant fréquentée que par des femmes venant faire leurs courses. Normal, l'épicerie du coin était peu chère et délicieuse. Je le savais, j'y avais déjà chipé un saucisson par-ci, un pain par-là.

A l'est, un rond-point faisait la liaison entre l'autoroute, au sud, la zone industrielle très loin devant moi, et le centre-ville au me dirigeais d'un bon pas vers le centre, puis m'arrêtai vingt minutes plus tard près du pont qui enjambait le fleuve.

Je vérifiai une énième fois que personne ne me suivait, un gang adverse qui me coincerait dans un coin pour se venger. Tout comme les félins plus tôt. Seuls des humains allaient et venaient, des gamins qui séchaient l'école (et qui me regardaient avec des yeux ronds, d'ailleurs. Ils n'avaient jamais vu de pokemon avant ? ), des vieux en promenade, quelques rares touristes. On était à la mi-avril, ils n'étaient pas nombreux.

Je traversais la route sans me soucier de la présence d'une voiture ou non, prenant à gauche du pont, vers le parc qui longeait le fleuve. Ils devaient être par là, le rendez-vous était donné sous le vieux chêne. Il se trouvait au sommet d'une pente, donnant trois mètres plus bas sur le parking d'une supérette fermée la plupart du temps.

Une fois la pente grimpée, on avait un point de vue privilégié sur la ville, de forme ovoïde, ses immeubles de taille moyenne, son dynamisme serein. Partout des gens, et pourtant peu de bruit. De là où j'étais, on distinguait bien les collines à droite, et la forêt à gauche. Elle s'étendait sur des kilomètres à la ronde, à ce qu'il paraissait. J'aimerais tellement l'explorer, mais ça prendrait des jours et des jours. Elle était tellement attirante ...

Je sifflais. C'était le signal. Si l'un des nôtres se trouvait ici, il savait que la voie était libre. Je patientais quelques secondes, scrutant les environs à la recherche d'un membre de mon gang.

Rien.

Incroyable, j'étais arrivé avant tout le monde ! Ce fut à ce moment que quelque chose me tomba dessus, et se mit instantanément à me chatouiller. Je ravalais un éclat de rire irrépressible et répliquai en chatouillant Capi, la Capumain du groupe. Etait-elle seu... Ils atterrirent tous en choeur. Evolisse avec son oreille tombante et sa frange (comment était-il grimpé à l'arbre ?), les jumeaux miaouss, leur grande soeur Mays, Mime Junior et Goinfrex.

Mon gang. Ma famille.

* * *

**J'avais publié ce prologue en tant que chapitre 1 sur le forum de Pokemon Gemme, et en le publiant ici, j'ai réalisé qu'il s'agissait plus d'un prologue.**

**Merci d'avoir lu ce prologue donc, et lisez la suite si vous voulez découvrir quel Pokemon est Kronen ^^**

**Et faisons dans la diplomatie : je ne possède pas la licence pokémon, cette fanfiction n'est pas, pour autant, illégale. Je l'écris en tant que fan, pour enrichir le monde Pokémon. Si Nintendo me lit, j'en serais honoré (inquiété aussi ^^).**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Nouvelles des Gangs

"Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?"

"Ils t'ont fait quoi ?"

"Ils étaient combien ?"

"Tu les as tous battus ?"

"Tu veux un biscuit ?" ajouta Goinfrex, la bouche pleine.

Je souris. Ils ne changeaient pas. Evolisse se recoiffait déjà, prétextant qu'une mèche était de trop, les jumeaux miaouss (à droite, Mika, à gauche, Miki, ou l'inverse) buvaient mes paroles avec des yeux remplis d'admiration, Capi taquinait tout le monde avec sa queue en forme de main, Mays était collée à Goinfrex (il mangeait) et Mime Junior était à côté de moi, me jetant de fréquents coups d'oeil et copiant le moindre de mes gestes.

"Hé, laissez-moi parler", fis-je, puis une fois qu'ils se turent, je continuai : "Je me suis fait avoir par le gang entier de Chacripan, tous les huit contre moi pour une stupide histoire de regard de travers. Enfin, c'était un prétexte vu qu'ils étaient tous là, ils voulaient se venger. Donc j'ai mis ko Chacripan et deux de ses sbires. Les autres s'étaient déjà enfuis."

"Bien fait pour eux !" cria le plus petit des Miaouss, et son frère termina :"Ils nous embêteront plus !"

"Ils ont pris cher" commenta Goinfrex.

"L'essentiel, c'est qu'on s'en soit tous tirés" fit Evolisse.

"Ouais !"

"Kronen", commença Mays d'un ton grave, "Quand on s'est enfuis, j'ai entendu les caninos de la caserne. Ils parlaient d'une descente."

Ses paroles jetèrent un froid immédiat sur le gang, comme si un vent mordant avait dévalé le ciel pour nous torturer. Les policiers avaient déjà fait une descente trois semaines plus tôt. Ils ne pouvaient pas recommencer aussi tôt. Après tout, s'ils venaient choper des pokemons tous les mois, il n'y aurait plus âme qui vive bientôt.

"Déjà ? Ils veulent nous refiler à la fourrière ou à la SPP (Société de Protection des Pokemons) pour nous revendre ? Ils ne savent plus quoi inventer pour arrondir leurs fins de mois."

"C'est quoi une fin de mois ?" fit Mime Junior.

"C'est quand le mois se termine, et que les humains n'ont pas assez d'argent pour acheter à manger."

"C'est pas cool, quoi. Je peux aller jouer ?"

"Oui, vas-y."

Je le regardai partir avec Capi et les deux petits Miaouss. Ils allaient se mettre à se pourchasser dans l'herbe en poussant des petits rugissements aigus, pour faire croire qu'ils étaient des Arcanins, des Dracaufeus ou des Drattaks. L'innocence de la jeunesse. Je retournai vers Mays. Elle avait l'air de mâchouiller quelque chose dans sa bouche. Qu'est-ce qui la gênait autant ? Après avoir jeté un oeil en bas puis en haut, elle avoua :

"Apparemment, il y a un nouveau lieutenant, Venn. Et il est super strict. Il est en train d'entraîner la brigade entière pour qu'ils attaquent tous les gangs. Ils veulent nous ramener dans la forêt. Et Venn a des pokemons super forts, ont dit les caninos. Un Gravalanch ..."

"Je battrai celui-là facilement" l'interrompais-je.

" ... un Machopeur ... "

"J'aurais du mal, mais c'est faisable."

" ... et un Luxray", termina-t-elle en déglutissant.

Je me tus. Je ne pouvais pas le battre, et du coup fit "non" de la tête. Un pokémon de type Eau comme moi ne pouvait pas le battre. Elle acquiesca, ayant déjà tiré les mêmes conclusions. Un cerveau sans cesse agité comme le sien devait avoir imaginé toutes les éventualités.

"Et si on lâchait les soeurs ninjas sur Luxray ?" demanda Evolisse, suivant la conversation tout en surveillant les petits jouer.

"Les Meditikkas ? Non, j'ai déjà réussi à les battre alors qu'elles étaient ensemble (je ne précisai pas qu'elle m'avaient presque battu). Un Luxray est bien trop rapide et puissant, il n'en fera qu'une bouchée."

"C'est quoi un Luxray ?"

"Mime Junior, tu vois ce que c'est un Lixy ?" intervint Goinfrex gentiment

"C'est le chat tout bleu qui dort devant la maison aux fleurs ?"

"C'est ça. Hé ben, sa forme évoluée est Luxray, tout plein de poils tout noirs ! Un gros chat méchant !"

"Arrête, tu vas lui faire peur", le stoppa Mays. "C'est pas comme ça qu'on éduque un enfant."

"Justement, je n'ai pas encore d'enfants" répliqua gaiement son conjoint, ce qui me surprit vu sa placidité habituelle.

"Le gang des Chiens ?" essaya Evolisse.

"Non, ils sont que dix ou douze dedans, surtout des Ponchiots. Leur caïd est nul, c'est un Grahyena borgne qui ne sait rien faire d'autre qu'envoyer ses sbires et rugir en fronçant les sourcils. C'est pas eux qui vont opposer une vraie résistance au Luxray," expliquai-je, avant de m'interrompre : "Attendez ! Quelle heure est-il ?"

" Il doit être 18h."

"18h08 et 31 secondes pour être précise," fit Mays en regardant la montre volée trois mois plus tôt à un gamin qui voulait caresser ses deux cadets.

"Merde, je vais être en retard ! Je dois rentrer à la maison !" m'exclamai-je.

* * *

**Premier chapitre ! Yeah ! Bon, maintenant, contrôle de psychophysiologie .**

**Vous ne savez toujours pas qui est Kronen ? Indice : il est de type Eau !** (Tain, c'te révélation ...)

**Allez, la réponse dans le prochain chapitre ;)**


	3. Chapitre 2 : James

Je saluais mon gang et m'en allais. Q'est-ce qu'ils feraient sans moi ? J'étais l'un des rares à savoir me battre, et de loin le plus fort. Sans moi, ils seraient des pokemons martyrisés, et les petits n'auraient jamais connu le bonheur. Si je n'avais pas aidé Mays le jour où elle défendait ses petits frères, personne ne se connaîtrait. Mieux valait ne pas y penser, j'étais et je resterai à la tête de ce gang, quoi qu'il arrive.

Pour rentrer, je devais traverser le pont, puis aller vers l'ouest, le soleil couchant. Bon, au mois d'avril, il n'était pas vraiment en train de se coucher, mais il se dirigeait lentement vers l'ouest, comme moi. Je pris donc à droite du pont, longeais sur environ cinq cent mètres le fleuve, puis pris à gauche. C'était un quartier calme et assez désert, quelques familles seulement y habitaient pendant l'année. Le reste venait au plus fort de la chaleur, les touristes. Du coup, la plupart des maisons étaient inhabitées la grande majorité de l'année.

La maison de mon dresseur, de bonne taille mais mal placée, au fond du quartier, était cachée du soleil par de grands sapins. En forme de L, avec un étage, elle était toute en briques rouges et en ardoises noires luisantes pour le toit. Le jardin sans fleurs (pas de soleil ...) renforçait sa sobriété et cette impression de solidité. Je m'engageai sur le petit chemin de pierres qui menait à la porte. Elle était fermée. Je jetai un coup d'oeil aux alentours et pris ma clé, celle que m'avait offerte James deux mois plus tôt, et qu'il avait cachée sous une pierre ne tenant pas.

J'ouvris, et me rendis compte qu'heureusement Florent et Gabrielle n'étaient pas rentrés. Je m'arrangeais toujours pour rentrer avant eux, je savais qu'ils n'aimaient pas trop mes sorties. C'étaient de chics types, de bons parents, beaucoup de qualités, mais ... un peu trop conformistes pour moi. Alors, je faisais mon possible pour qu'ils me croient bien sage. Je préférais ne pas les faire s'inquiéter pour rien.

Je franchis le salon sans croiser personne. La cuisine était également vide. C'était vraiment étrange ... d'habitude, il y avait toujours quelqu'un à la maison. Alors que j'attaquais l'ascension de l'escalier avec mes courtes pattes, Camille le dévala.

C'était une gentille petite fille avec de grosses joues toutes douces, et des boucles blondes à profusion. Elle se jeta à mon cou et je me retins avec difficulté à la rambarde. In extremis je parvins à reprendre un bon appui pendant que mon cou subissait une pression importante.

"Kro-Kro, t'es rentré !"

Pour une raison inconnue, elle m'adorait, moi et ma voix caverneuse. Je grommelai d'ailleurs un "Je m'appelle Kronen, poupette.".Elle éclata de rire instantanément, un rire qui la faisait ressembler à Capi d'une certaine façon. Elle savait bien que je protestais pour la forme, pour qu'elle rie. Et elle avait aussi reconnu son surnom. Enfin, mon grognement qui voulait dire "poupette".

Pourquoi la plupart des humains ne nous comprenaient-ils pas ? Nous les pokemons, nous nous parlons sans problèmes, et comprenons l'humain, alors que ça ne marchait pas pour les humains, ils ne parviennent pas à comprendre ce que nous disons, à peine à déchiffrer nos émotions.

Je me dégageai gentiment des bras de Camille en faisant bien attention à ce qu'elle ne glisse pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle roule dans les escaliers. Finalement, je montais jusqu'à la chambre de James. Mon dresseur.

Il était penché sur le bureau de sa chambre carrée, mâchant un chewing-gum et les écouteurs sur ses oreilles. Il devait probablement écouter le denier tube à la radio, celui avec PSY-Kokwak. Je roulai des yeux en y pensant. Je ne comprendrais jamais comment il pouvait écouter ce qu'il appelait de la "musique" Je me hissais sur le tabouret et regardai ses devoirs. Du français.

"Salut Kronen, ça va ? fit-il tout de suite, appuyant même sur le bouton pause de son Itruc. je retiens jamais les noms que ça a.

"Dure journée", éludais-je avant d'ajouter : "Je serais peut-être moins là ce week-end."

Il ne chercha pas à en savoir davantage (oui, lui me comprend parfaitement, résultat de 15 ans d'amitié), sachant déjà pas mal de choses sur mon gang et tout ce qui y était relié.

James était un jeune homme de 17 ans, aux cheveux blond vénitien qu'il avait encore oublié de coiffer, et aux yeux vert pomme. La personne la plus sensitive que j'aie jamais connu, c'est comme s'il lisait dans les pensées parfois, ce qui nous aide bien pour nous parler. Et il arrive à deviner la personnalité d'une personne rien qu'en la regardant parler et agir pendant dix minutes. Un peu moins avec les pokemons, mais ça reste très bon pour un humain. Et c'est une tête en maths ! Il a une puissance de calcul phénoménale, c'est tellement impressionnant de le voir faire des divisons à 4 chiffres de tête (et il a souvent la bonne réponse). Mais dès qu'on arrive aux langues ou en musique, il pêche, incapable de s'exprimer ou d'imiter une suite de 4 notes.

Bref, James est très intelligent, peut-être la personne la plus douée que je connaisse. Je suis fier qu'il soit mon dresseur.

Je regardai son texte. Il devait analyser les buts de l'auteur à travers les personnages. Là, c'est mon domaine. Il me passa le texte, de façon à ce que je lise en entier, puis attendit.

"Là," fis-je en désignant une périphrase, "il pense que les pokemons ne sont que des objets, des armes avec lesquels se battre. Il ignore notre identité. Ensuite, il sous-entend qu'on devrait faire un élevage plus intensif d'écremeuhs."

"Merci", sourit-il avec un clin d'oeil. "Tu m'épargnes un quart d'heure de boulot."

"De rien."

Le bruit d'une voiture crissant sur du gravier monta. Les parents étaient de retour. Nous descendîmes aussi vite que possible, en silence bien sûr. On avait oublié de mettre le couvert. Vu qu'ils rentraient tard tous les deux, les parents de James et Camille nous avaient demandé de mettre le couvert chaque jour. Florent entra lorsque nous étions en train d'ouvrir le placard où étaient rangées les assiettes.

C'était un homme aux cheveux châtains très clairs, grand, et même très grand, habillé d'un costard. Il travaillait dans une banque ou dans les assurances, dans l'administration quoi. Là où ils arrêtent pas d'écrire des feuilles illisibles en Times New Roman corps 9,5. Le plus étonnant ce soir, c'était le grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Et il ne commenta pas ce que nous avions oublié de faire.

"Salut les enfants ! J'ai une excellente nouvelle à vous annoncer !"

Gabrielle poussa la porte à ce moment, jetant négligemment les clés sur le meuble de bois à l'entrée. Elles atterrirent d'ailleurs à deux centimètres de la photo de naissance de Camille, quelques jours après que j'ai évolué en Crocrodil. C'était une femme de taille moyenne, brune, avec des lunettes, dans la quarantaine. Mais très forte aussi : au bras de fer, après une entraînement quotidien de ma part, on était à égalité. Dur à avaler pour ma fierté. Elle ajouta :

"Notre vie va changer !"

"C'est quoi ?" fit James d'une voix distraite, mettant le couvert à toute vitesse pendant que je lui passai les fourchettes.

"On va déménager !"

* * *

**Votre Pokémon vous fait vos devoirs, imaginez ce rêve ... \^u^/**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Rose

"Hé, James, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?"

"Ouais, viens avec nous ! Reste pas dans ton coin comme ça !"

James et moi ne répondirent pas. Déjà trois jours que nous savions pour le déménagement, et nous ne l'avions dit à personne.

_On va déménager !_

Ces paroles revenaient en boucle dans nos têtes, et nous n'arrivions pas à l'accepter, pas le moindre petit bout. James et moi étions hantés par ce changement brutal et imprévisible dans nos vies, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Je pensais à mon gang. Comment allaient-ils réagir en apprenant la nouvelle ?

Pour James, c'était un peu pareil sur la forme, mais un poil plus compliqué tout de même. Toujours une histoire de lien, nous étions trop attachés à notre chez-nous. Déjà, il ne voulait pas quitter la boutique où il travaillait pendant les vacances scolaires. Le patron, un étudiant super sympa, l'avait presque engagé à vie en lui disant qu'il y avait toujours de la place pour lui. Déménager, c'était briser le lien de confiance entre eux, car James lui avait dit qu'il ferait tout pour rester. Mais le plus dur, c'état de quitter sa copine Maymi. Je n'avais aucune idée de la façon dont il l'avait rencontrée, mais elle est dans un autre lycée, ça j'en suis certain. Leur histoire durait depuis trois mois, très bien apparemment, vu qu'il m'en parlait avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Ces derniers jours, nous avions parlé je ne sais combien de fois des conséquences de ce déménagement, avec le même dénouement : las, nous cessions de parler et nous endormions. Pourtant, j'avais surpris James en train de sangloter le plus silencieusement possible.

La sonnerie retentit à ce moment. Nous nous dirigeâmes d'un pas lourd vers le cours de Pokémonologie, à l'autre bout du lycée. En entrant dans la salle de cours attenante au stadium pour les démonstrations empiriques, nous nous assîmes à droite, près des fenêtres. Je jetai un coup d'oeil dehors, espérant briser la monotonie de mon humeur. Le ciel était nuageux, pas le moindre rayon de soleil ne parvenait à percer l'épaisse couverture grise sombre là-haut. Comme nos coeurs.

Le professeur n'était pas seul pour une fois. Il devait avoir invité une dresseuse itinérante, histoire de la battre devant tout le monde et récolter toute la gloire, ce qui expliquait son grand sourire. Je failli ricaner tout bas en pensant à son dernier match contre moi. Son pauvre Ortide n'avait pas tenu cinq minutes. Soudain, je remarquai qu'il ne regardait pas la jeune femme avec son sourire carnassier. Non, il semblait ... obséquieux et admiratif même ! Qui était cette dresseuse ?

Je focalisai toute mon attention sur elle. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 25 ou 26 ans. Châtains clairs, ses cheveux étaient raides à sa gauche, épais et ondulés à droite. Ils cachaient carrément son oeil droit sous une frange immense. Et dans son expression, une détermination et une volonté sans faille se reflétaient dans son oeil à découvert.

Et ça se voyait au reste de son corps. Athlétique, elle était assise presque nonchalemment et avait pourtant cette air de fauve prêt à bondir. Habillée d'un T-shirt moulant sombre et traversée d'une bande jaune verticale, ainsi que d'un short beige, elle ... non, ce n'était pas une bande jaune, mais la lanière d'un sac accroché dans son dos. Je devinais qu'il était bien rempli. Je notai enfin les pokéballs suspendues par magnétisme à sa ceinture. 6 ... une dresseuse de bon niveau, probablement. Ou un fille qui capturait tout ce qui bouge.

Le prof se leva et annonça :

"Bonjour à tous. Aujourd'hui, un cours un peu particulier, puisque nous accueillons Rose Mulli, l'actuelle vainqueur de la Ligue Pokemon Nationale !"

Il la désigna d'un geste ample de la main. Comme si on ne l'avait pas vue, pensai-je en roulant de yeux. A côté de moi, James sortit un instant de sa morosité en entendant son titre, puis y replongea aussitôt.

"C'est donc un honneur immense qui nous est accordé et j..."

"Qui es-tu ?"

La question avait fusé, droit sur moi, au moment même où elle m'avait aperçue. James répondit à ma place d'une voix atone :

"Kronen, m'dame. C'est mon pokemon."

"Et que fait-il ici ?" continua-t-elle de sa voix incisive et curieuse.

"Kronen suit un cursus spécial au lycée, grâce à son intelligence hors du commun. Il lit et écrit sans problème et a même un vocabulaire plus étendu que bien des gens."

Je grognai mon assentiment. Bien sûr que je savais lire, et employer des mots comme onirique (bon, pas souvent, je dois avouer) et tout le toutim. Et je sais aussi écrire, grâce à un dispositif spécial que James m'a confectionné. Sinon, c'est bien trop dur, mes doigts ne sont pas aussi agiles et longs que ceux des humains.

"Il peut parler, non ?" répliqua gentiment la fille, avec une sourire mystérieux. Rose, qu'elle s'appelle.

"Evidemment. Mais toi, est-ce que tu me comprends ?" répondis-je du tac au tac.

Elle hocha la tête. Bon sang de Barpau, elle était comme James, elle pouvait nous comprendre ! Je pensais qu'il était unique ... Elle se tourna vers le prof qui ne comprenait plus rien, et sous le silence de la classe entière, elle dit :

"Monsieur Spilett, vous ne voyez aucun inconvénient à ce que je montre mes talents de dresseuse ?

"Mais je ... enfin, il faut que ... oui, mais" balbutia-t-il.

"Parfait. Kronen et toi, je vous défie !"

Un match ... elle nous imposait un match contre une des gagnantes de la Ligue. Je regardai James. Il était presque sorti de son état de choc, ça se voyait comme la bêtise d'un Ramoloss. Bon, je savais qu'il était encore hagard, suite au deuxième choc. Il fixait Rose avec des yeux anxieux et perdus, comme un enfant regarde un héros qui l'a sauvé. Il se tourna vers moi, et lut la réponse à sa question muette.

"Je ... je relève le défi."

Nous sortîmes dehors, James et moi prenant place d'un côté du terrain, Rose Mulli de l'autre. Spilett se plaça entre nous, au bord du terrain, devant les élèves qui se posaient dans les gradins.

"Votre attention s'il vous plaît !" clama le prof. "Le match se fera en 1 contre 1, choisissez votre pokemon !"

Pas de lézard pour James, c'était moi qui combattrai. Face à nous, cinquante mètres plus loin, Rose nous souriait de façon moqueuse. Elle prit une pokéball sans la regarder, et la lança à deux mètres d'elle sur le terrain. Ce dernier, rectangulaire, faisait approximativement 50 mètres de longueur pour 20 de longueur, une taille légèrement inférieure à ceux des championnats. Il était délimité par des bandes blanches.

"Blazec, je te choisis !"

La pokéball s'ouvrit avec le bruit d'une canette, et en jaillit un poulet avec des griffes et des serres énormes. Un Galifeu. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer. Un type feu contre un type eau, l'issue était déjà claire !

"Ne crache pas sur les Galifeus, je t'en prie. Commence !" ordonna la dresseuse expérimentée.

J'attendis quelques secondes, mais James ne dit rien. Je tournai la tête et ...

NON ! Je connaissais cette tête-là ! Il avait fermé son oeil gauche, et l'autre tournoyait, tourmenté par des tics nerveux. On aurait dit qu'il cherchait à s'ouvrir et à se fermer en même temps. Ses doigts, quant à eux, pianotaient sur son jean selon un rythme impossible à suivre. Il calculait.

Merde, James, pas ça ! T'as beau être un dieu en maths, ça sert à rien d'estimer nos chances de gagner. Soudain, ses jambes lâchèrent et il s'écroula à terre en regardant la jeune femme avec des yeux exorbités.

"On ne peut pas gagner ..." gémit-il d'une voix minuscule, que seule moi pouvait entendre.

Il avait perdu, reparti dans sa déprime. Désormais, je ne pouvais plus compter sur lui, je devais gagner ce combat seul. Mon regard revint lentement au galifeu et à sa maîtresse qui m'observaient patiemment, complètement synchrones. Je les toisai d'un air glacial. Leurs postures étaient presque identiques, un seul esprit, deux corps. C'était de leur faute si James était perdu, sans ça il s'en serait sorti ! La colère s'empara de moi, et je poussai un grognement féroce.

_On va déménager !_

J'attaquai.

* * *

**Faites vos jeux, qui gagne ? Le Crocrodil déchaîné ou le Galifeu imperturbable ? Et oui, dans un monde de Pokémons, au lieu de zoologie, on a de la Pokémonologie !**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Que faire ?

Je me ruai à la vitesse de l'éclair sur le poulet, espérant le surprendre quelques instants, juste assez pour prendre l'avantage. Il réagit pourtant avec un sang-froid admirable. Il bloqua mon poing qui fusait, et contre-attaqua aussitôt de l'autre serre.

Bloqué ! Nous nous étions mutuellement coincés, chacun cherchant à faire plier l'autre sous sa force. Jusqu'au moindre de mes muscles était contracté dans cet unique but, les jambes pour ne pas reculer, les bras pour avancer. Je sentais mon rythme cardiaque s'emballer, le sang dévalant mon corps à une vitesse inouïe pour m'approvisionner en oxygène si essentiel. Ne serait-ce qu'un pouce de terrain pouvait faire basculer ce double bras de fer. Et pourtant, je n'en gagnais pas un seul.

Le Galifeu était dans le même état que moi. Il poussait avec toute sa puissance, aidé par ses jambes qui s'accrochaient désespérément au sol. Et elles y restaient, comme des ventouses. Rien que son visage exprimait sa volonté, sa rage de vaincre, l'énergie qu'il y mettait.

Rien à faire, nous étions de force égale. Alors, je devais le déconcentrer. Un pistole bout portant, ou même de l'écume, je m'en contenterais.

"Stratopercut, Blazec !"

Merde. Ses coups de pieds doivent être dévastateurs ! Vite, l'assommer avant qu'il ne me projette plus loin ! J'ouvris ma gueule et ... lançai un pistolet à o vers le ciel. Ce poulet de malheur m'avait eu ! Je retombais au sol lourdement. Je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait être aussi dur, bon sang ! Et ces enflures de cailloux pointus ... ça faisait mal ! Je me relevai avec difficulté.

"Attaque Mach Punch !"

Mach Punch ... c'était quoi déjà comme attaque ? Ah ! Celle de priorité, poings en avant, tout le corps concentré pour un direct extrêmement rapide. J'allais me le prendre d'un instant à l'autre ! Mon regard revint sur le Galifeu, évaluant inconsciemment la distance qui nous séparait.

Il s'était mis en position, jambes arquées, poings en pointe, et s'apprêtait à s'élancer. Que pouvais-je bien faire contre ça ?

"Kronen, attaque coupd'boule !"

James. Il devait être sorti de son état de choc, enfin ! Pas le temps de le regarder vers lui, juste celui d'obéir. Perdre en intelligence pour gagner en réflexes. Le poulet s'élança soudain, une fusée me fonçant dessus. Elle allait trop vite ! Je baissai la tête au dernier moment, alors qu'il franchissait le dernier mètre nous séparant. Mon corps se tendit instinctivement, devenant rocher agrippé au sol.

Puis le choc eut lieu. Un craquement sinistre et trop long emplit le stadium.

Et ce fut le noir.

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux d'un coup, faisant presque sursauter James et le prof. Je captais leur angoisse, leurs yeux écarquillés par la crainte, le ciel bleu -sans nuages, mais avant il y en avait, j'en étais sûr. Mon champ de vision se brouilla un peu, à cause de mon réveil brutal. Je sentais un roulis, en tout cas, j'avançais ... allongé ? Presque trop loin pour que je la voie, j'apercevais par intermittence Rose Mulli.

"Kronen, est-ce que tu vas bien ?" m'interrogea James d'un voix assourdie.

Non, il ne parlait pas bizarrement, corrigeai-je, c'était plutôt mon mal de crâne qui pulsait jusqu'à mes oreilles, étouffant les sons. Ma tête ... j'avais l'impression qu'un sadique s'amusait à faire du djembé avec. La douleur venait, paralysante, refluait et revenait, comme la marée. _Où est cette putain de lune pour qu'elle arrête la marée ?!_pensais-je en grognant de douleur. Du regard, je parvins à interroger James, qui cessa de regarder à droite à gauche en continuant à pousser mon lit sur roues.

"On t'emmène au centre pokémon, Blazec et toi êtes blessés. Le Mach Punch t'a assommé, mais ça lui a coûté ses deux bras. Ils se sont rompus à cause du choc ! C'était incroyable ! Enfin, comme il était toujours conscient et capable de se battre avec ses pieds, il a été déclaré vainqueur. Blazec", expliqua-t-il en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

"Oui ... c'était plus un match nul, Blazec ne pouvait pas vraiment se battre avec deux bras cassés. La souffrance est atroce. C'est juste qu'il n'a pas reçu le coup en pleine tête, sinon il serait probablement dans le même état que toi, Kronen. Voire pire."

Un petit cri aigu retentit, juste à côté d'elle. Elle se pencha et disparut de mon champ de vision flouté. L'autre blessé acquiesçait.

"On va au centre en voiture ?" bafouillai-je, sans trop remuer les mâchoires. Et même de cette façon, c'était intenable. Heureusement que j'étais encore à moitié K.O.

"Non, dans la camionnette spéciale pokémon de . Il l'utilise quand des pokémons sont trop blessés après des combats pratiques."

Je soupirai, déjà fatigué par ces maigres efforts. Et retombai dans l'inconscience, mais avec douceur cette fois.

* * *

J'émergeai dans un lit blanc, lentement. Personne dans la chambre aux couleurs fades. La pièce carrée n'avait qu'une fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur et une vitre la séparant d'un couloir. Le mobilier, simple mais fonctionnel, m'évoqua aussitôt un hôpital ... ce devait être le centre pokémon. Je tournai vivement la tête vers la porte, grimaçai de douleur et voulut me masser le cou. Une pression inconnue sur mon bras m'arrêta. Un tuyau était planté dans mon coude, relié à une poche de sang. Je l'arrachai immédiatement, ce qui n'eut d'autre effet que de déclencher une alarme discrète et lancinante.

En quelques secondes toutefois, elle s'arrêta, comme une infirmière venait d'entrer accompagnée d'un leveinard tout rose, de James et de Rose. L'infirmière commença par vérifier les appareils à ma gauche, affichant des diagrammes incompréhensibles. James s'approcha et fit d'une voix hésitante :

"Est-ce que ça va mieux ?"

Je hochai la tête doucement. Le mal de crâne était presque passé -combien de temps avais-je passé évanoui ?

"Mademoiselle l'infirmière," fit Rose de sa voix claire, "est-ce qu'il est rétabli ?"

"Et bien, malgré l'important traumatisme crânien don il a été victime, il a une bonne constitution." répondit distraitement celle-ci, pianotant sur un écran. Elle sortit un cahier et se mit à copier des chiffres avant de s'arrêter : "Néanmoins, je le garde en observation pour la nuit."

"Alors, puisqu'il va bien, pourriez-vous nous laisser ? J'aimerais leur parler."

"Heu, c'est-à-dire", bredouilla _Mademoiselle l'infirmière_ faiblement.

"C'est-à-dire qu'il va bien. Merci pour votre compréhension", termina Rose, reconduisant son interlocutrice estomaquée.

Elle referma la porte, se tourna vers nous, mit les mains sur ses hanches et se mit à parler d'une voix plus forte :

"Bon, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de vous, maintenant ?"

"On n'en sait rien", avoua James après m'avoir regardé. De quoi se mêlait-elle, après tout ?

"Vous avez, ensemble, un immense potentiel, et vous n'en savez rien ?!"

"De quoi tu parles ?" rétorquai-je tout de suite.

"De vous, de vos aptitudes pour le combat. Tu", fit-elle en me désignant, "es fort et rapide, très débrouillard en plus. Toi (elle pointa James du doigt), tu as un esprit de stratège inné. Tu as relevé la tête une seconde après que j'ai lancé l'attaque, et il t'en a fallu moins d'une autre pour trouver la parade immédiate. Ensemble, vous vous battez encore mieux. Mais vous n'avez pas agi de concert au début, et ça vous a coûté la victoire. J'ai combattu un dresseur et son pokemon. Pas un duo, pas une équipe."

Quel tranchant dans sa voix, assez pour transpercer toutes nos défenses afin que ses paroles nous atteignent en plein coeur. Et elle avait raison, c'était ça le pire. J'avais agi en solo quand James était tombé. Je l'avais abandonné, et c'était impardonnable. J'ouvris la bouche pour répliquer quand elle me stoppa d'un geste de la main autoritaire :

"Non. On en reparlera demain, quand vous serez tous les deux en état."

Et elle partit sur ces mots, claquant doucement la porte. Je regardais James, guettant sa réaction. Il était aussi éberlué que moi, quand il prit une grande inspiration :

"Kronen ..."

"Oui ?"

"Je sais ce qu'on doit faire."

J'acquiesçai, les yeux tournés vers quelque chose d'invisible et de tangible, vers un espoir qu'elle avait insufflé en nous. Un espoir qui ne demandait qu'à être réalisé, nourri par nos rêves et notre motivation. Mais comment le réaliser ?

La solution vint instantanément, plus rapide encore que la question. Une solution si simple qu'on ne l'avait même pas envisagée ces trois derniers jours.

_On va déménager._

Nous parlâmes en même temps :

"On doit partir !"

* * *

**Allez, c'est parti Oui-Oui ! Fortiche, Rose. Battre un Crocrodil (niveau que je garde secret, bien entendu ^^) avec un Galifeu ... et les poulets n'ont pas de gros bras, on dirait !**


	6. Chapitre 5 : Départ vers l'inconnu !

Partir.

Fuir notre vie si ordonnée, si rangée, trop confortable. Se défaire de ces liens pour aller vers l'inconnu. Quitter la route pour se frayer un chemin sinueux à travers une forêt obscure et pleine de dangers. Mais plus riche que le chemin. La liberté et l'aventure d'un côté.

Mais ça impliquait de très lourdes conséquences : pas de liens, pas de sécurité, et sûrement beaucoup d'autres tracas que l'on ne pouvait envisager à ce moment.

Deux heures que nous en discutions, tout en marchant dans le parc où mon gang me retrouverait bientôt. Après s'être évadé illégalement du centre pokémon, j'avais trouvé un Etourmi du gang aviaire, un clan allié. Enfin, j'étais ami avec leur caïd, et ils ne nous attaquaient jamais, ça faisait d'eux des alliés. J'avais délivré à l'oiseau un message destiné à mon groupe. Il devait survoler la ville à leur recherche, et les ramener au parc. Et pendant ce temps, James et moi discutions. Passée la première excitation, on n'était plus tout à fait certains du bien-fondé de notre idée. Fuguer, avait même dit James.

"Oui, c'est vrai. C'est une fugue en avant" lâchai-je soudain, brisant le silence qui nous séparait. "Mais on ne peut pas rester ici, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Ou bien on déménage, ou bien on part."

"Et déménager, c'est partir" fit le jeune homme avec un rictus ironique.

"De toute façon, on doit forcément sauter de notre nuage doré."

"Où t'as trouvé ça ? C'est classe !"

"Lu dans un bouquin" fis-je, laconique au possible.

James se mordilla la lèvre, releva lentement les yeux sur la forêt au loin et déclara soudain :

"Et on doit partir aujourd'hui, c'est ça ?"

"Plus on attend, plus on trouvera d'excuses pour rester. Et tu veux recroiser Rose ?" ajoutai-je avec un soupçon de moquerie.

"Surtout pas ! Elle va encore nous engueuler !"

"L'affaire est entendue."

Nous échangeâmes un regard complice, puis il posa la question qui devait arriver :

"Et on part avec quoi ?"

"Le nécessaire. Nourriture, argent, une tente, de quoi cuisiner, des vêtements de rechange. Plus des pokéballs pour les prochaines rencontres."

"Je pourrai enfin trimballer mon sac sans mes cours" plaisanta James, avant d'éclater de rire.

"Hein ?"

"Je ... je voyais déjà le tête de la prof de maths" hoqueta-t-il, puis il m'expliqua : "Sortir la tente et la bouffe en disant que ce sont mes devoirs. Tu imagines sa tête ? Elle en aura une crise cardiaque !"

Je ris avec lui pendant quelques minutes, puis je les vis au loin. Mon gang attendait sous une brochette d'arbres.

"James, on se sépare ? J'explique la situation à mon gang, tu vas à la maison chercher le nécessaire ? Tu sauras quoi emmener, je te fais confiance."

"Et si je croise Camille ..."

"... Tu ne lui diras rien, quoi qu'il advienne" tranchai-je.

Il hocha la tête et s'éloigna d'une démarche toujours hésitante. Il n'avait pas encore tout digéré, quoi de plus normal ? Quant à moi, j'allais devoir me montrer fort. J'étais persuadé que les petits éclateraient en sanglots. Les grands eux-mêmes en seraient bouleversés. Si par malheur, je me mettais à pleurer devant eux, je n'aurais pas le courage requis pour les quitter. Je m'approchai et les saluai d'une voix pas aussi assurée que je ne le voulais. Je déglutis le plus silencieusement possible en les observant.

"Tu nous as appelé en urgence, Kronen ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" demanda Mays d'un ton soucieux.

Ils n'exprimaient pour la plupart qu'une curiosité perplexe, sauf Goinfrex bien entendu. Il resterait stoïque même en cas de catastrophe majeure. C'était peut-être ce côté si serein qui stabilisait Mays, si anxieuse de nature. Ils comprenaient tous qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave.

En pesant soigneusement mes mots, je leur racontai tout. Le déménagment, Rose et Blazec, le combat et son issue, pour finir par la décision que nous avions prise :

"On doit s'en aller, d'une manière ou d'une autre. On _(Ne pas pleurer.)_ ne peut pas rester ici, on nous retrouverait facilement. Je sais que ce sera dur pour vous tous, surtout les jumeaux et Mime Junior _(Me regardez pas avec ces yeux-là.)_. J'essaierai de revenir le plus tôt possible. Et ne vous en faites pas pour notre gang, les Aviabirds veilleront sur vous, vous êtes alliés _(Bordel, je parle comme si j'étais déjà parti)._ Les autres ne vous attaqueront plus, mais continuez à vous défendre. Le QG des Aviabirds est de l'autre côté du fleuve, un peu plus loin que ..." bafouillai-je, avant de reprendre : "... que la Frenaîe. _(Casse-toi, la boule dans ma gorge !)_ C'est dans la chapelle abandonnée."

Faire face à leurs visages était bien pire que tout ce que j'avais imaginé. Incompréhension, hébétude, tristesse, confusion totale, choc ! Rien n'y manquait. Je pris mon souffle et articulai en luttant contre les larmes :

"Goinf', je peux te parler en privé ?"

"Hein ? Euh, oui." fit ce dernier en sortant un biscuit de sa fourrure, sa façon à lui de s'en remettre.

_Incroyable, j'ai réussi à le troubler !_ pensai-je amèrement. Glorieuse médaille mais méthode honteuse. Après s'être éloigné, j'allai droit au but :

"C'est à toi de prendre la tête du gang."

"Pourquoi moi ?" contra-t-il aussitôt en se récurant l'oreille.

"Tu es calme diplomate, et tu sauras éduquer les petits" répliquai-je. "Et tu es le seul à savoir se battre correctement. Si vous êtes attaqués, tu seras leur seul bouclier. Et enfin, tu parles l'humain."

"J'apprends l'humain, nuance" dit-il, légèrement agacé. "C'est incroyablement difficile à articuler, je débute à peine."

"Mais tu le parles."

"Oui."

"Alors tu dois être leur caïd !"

Il fronça les sourcils, me jeta un regard franchement énervé, expira longuement et lâcha :

"D'accord. ça ne me plait pas plus qu'à toi, mais je serai leur caïd. Je le ferai."

"Tu l'es, maintenant. Et merci, tu me rends un grand service !"

"Dépêche-toi de revenir que je te le rappelle !"

"Au revoir, Goinf'. Tu vas me manquer. Dis-leur au revoir de ma part !"

"Quoi, tu ne vas leur dire ça toi-même ?!"

"Non, je ... je craquerai sinon. A bientôt !"

"A bientôt" répéta-t-il sans conviction.

Je m'en allai immédiatement sans les regarder. Capumain, Evolisse, Mays, Mime Junior, les jumeaux, Goinfrex, leurs visages tournoyaient dans ma tête, m'accusant en silence. Exactement ce qu'on appelle être tourmenté, songeai-je au moment où les larmes sortirent. Machinalement, j'en goûtai une. Salé.

Je décidai de les envoyer bouler, comme on jette des cailloux dans le fleuve lorsque l'on est énervé, je balançai mes amis au loin, pour résister. Me détacher d'eux pour tenir bon. Je ne me rappelle pas du temps que ça a duré, cette ... purge. Je l'ai terminé au moment où j'ai retrouvé James. Peut-être qu'il a accéléré le processus. James, mais pas mon gang, gravé en lettres de feu dans mon esprit. Et tel était mon choix.

"ça va ?"

"Je suis prêt" répondis-je, et je l'étais, vraiment.

"Alors on part" plaisanta-t-il en imitant la mélodie d'une chanson.

Oui ... nous partons vers l'inconnu, sans garantie et sans date de retour. Le début d'une nouvelle vie, avec des règles différentes. Ou est-ce la suite logique de notre existence ? Nous partons, c'est gravé dans le marbre. Je regarde James d'un oeil complice, il me le rend en souriant.

C'est le début de notre histoire !

* * *

**Ah, les adieux ... si on pouvait les éviter, on s'en porterait mieux. Combien de personnes qui se mettent à pleurer parce qu'elles savent qu'elles ne reverront plus ces personnes qui ont tant compté pour elles pendant quelques jours ... **

**Kronen et James sont très courageux de partir comme ça, sans savoir ce qui les attend ... Bravoure ou ignorance ? ^^**


	7. Chapitre 6 : Premier Pokémon sauvage !

Je marche dans la forêt qui m'a attirée toute ma vie, destiné que j'étais à l'explorer. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir nerveux, c'est comme si mon sang était fouetté sauvagement. Je suis sur le qui-vive à chaque instant, mes yeux captant chaque grain de lumière, chaque feuille. C'est le piment de l'aventure qui m'habite. J'ai rarement ressenti cela, et c'était toujours contre des caïds, lors de combats inégaux. La dernière fois ... doit bien dater du jour où j'ai combattu contre les soeurs Meditikka. Jamais la victoire ne m'aurait tendue les bras sans cette adrénaline.

La voix de James interrompt mes souvenirs de guerre :

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que l'on soit vraiment parti."

"Moi non plus !" répliquai-je en riant.

"Et regarde cette forêt ! Elle est tellement belle !" continua-t-il, plein de verve et d'enthousiasme. "C'est tout simplement grandiose !"

Je ne pourrais pas mieux dire, à se demander pourquoi j'ai attendu quinze ans de ma vie pour m'y aventurer.

Les arbres sont hauts et feuillus, culminant à plus de dix mètrs d'altitudes pour les plus grands ... on ne peut que se sentir petit. Ils sont assez espacés, mais leur feuillage dense laisse passer une luminosité suffisante qui met en valeur le vert profond des feuilles, partout où se porte le regard. Au fur et à mesur que l'on baisse les yeux, on remarque que la chaleur du mois de juin a commencé à faire son travail, à savoir rendre la sol le plus sec possible. Le résultat est plutôt mitigé, la mousse continue à assaillir les arbres, les buissons regrogent de baies, et de nombreuses touffes d'herbe défient le soleil en poussant un peu partout.

C'est à ce moment que j'ai aperçu un pokemon sauvage. Accroché à un tronc, comme s'il descendait, il nous dévisageait avec un mélange de curiosité et de crainte, totalement immobile. Un miracle que je ne l'ai pas confondu avec de la verdure.

"Regarde !" s'écria James, désignant le pokemon.

"Non, attends, il va s'enf ... !"

Trop tard. Effrayé, il sauta vers un arbre non loin et se mit à grimper à toute vitesse vers la cîme, sans griffes apparemment. Ses pattes secrétaient de la glue ou quoi ? A peine posait-il sa patte sur l'écorce qu'elle y semblait collée. Cette caractéristique particulière me permit de reconnaître son espèce.

"C'est un Arcko !" hurlai-je en m'élançant à sa poursuite.

"Tu en es sûr ?"

"Tu as vu comment il grimpe ? Ce doit être le seul pokemon à savoir faire ça !"

Nous arrivâmes au pied de l'arbre où il s'était réfugié, mais en vain. Le feuillage tout là-haut bruissèrent soudain à cause du passage d'un pokemon. Nous suivîmes les feuilles qui s'agitaient.

La course dura longtemps, personne n'envisageant d'abandonner. Nous courions comme des dératés en sautant par-dessus les racines ou foncions dans les buissons sans les esquiver pour rattraper ce Arcko. Finalement, elle s'arrêta quand, au détour d'un chemin, notre route croisa une rivière. Je plongeai immédiatement dans l'eau et refit surface plus loin, près de la berge opposée que je gagnai en quelques mouvements. A l'instant même où je me relevai, le Arcko sauvage passa juste au-dessus de moi en me donnant un coup avec sa queue. Je tombais en avant, entraîné par son poids, me rattrapai in extremis par mes bras -hop, une pompe de faite ! Pensa une partie de mon cerveau qui aurait dû se taire. Je sautai à la verticale, atteris sur mes jambes et amorçai un bond ...

L'Arcko, plus vif encore que moi, escaladait déjà un arbre proche.

"Kronen !"

James ! Je l'avais oublié ! Il cherchait un gué des yeux, coincé au bord de la rivière qui coulait paisiblement, ignorante et indifférente à notre agitation. Je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'Arcko s'était échappé. Très agile, habitué à se mouvoir dans le feuillage et à se camoufler, il m'avait eu avec une facilité déconcertante, pensais-je en rejoignant James. Pas de gué, donc on repartait de son côté. Nous avons pesté pendant cinq minutes contre tous les Arcko sauvages et les rivières inopportunes. Puis nous sommes repartis vers l'ouest sans ajouter un mot.

Le soleil allait lentement vers l'horizon, le rejoignant paresseusement. Il le toucherait dans moins d'une heure. Plus il descendait, plus son jaune étincelant se transformait en orange rougeoyant, tel une alarme. Il nous prévenait de l'obscurité prochaine. D'un commun accord, nous avions décidé de trouver une clairière pour y planter la tente reçue en cadeau d'anniversaire de James, trois mois plus tôt.

On se donnait une demi-heure pour trouver un espace adéquat, sinon on la plantait au coeur de la forêt.

Il ne devait rester que cinq ou six minutes quand nous trouvâmes une clairière minuscule, pas plus de six mètres de large selon mes estimations. Une fois la tente dépliée et posée au sol, il fallut planter les piquets. Oui, ça a beau être révolutionnaire, il suffit de la lancer en l'air pour qu'elle se déplie, mais il reste le basique : garder la tente au sol. Et comme aucun de nous deux n'avait pensé à emmener un marteau, nous condamnant à employer les moyens du bord.

"Vas-y, saute !"

James bondit, atterrissant lourdement sur le piquet, l'enfonçant de deux bons tiers dans la terre meuble. Avant de les avoir tous plantés, ses pieds lui faisaient déjà atrocement mal, donc je le relayais. Et souffrais de devoir enfoncer ces fichus crochets de métal.

"Heureusement que j'ai pris quelques feuilles, ça nous aidera à faire les courses."

"Note en gras, surligné quinze fois : Marteau !" rétorquai-je en massant mes pieds.

"C'est fait !" fit-il avec un ton satisfait, puis il dit après un silence : "Tu as entendu ?"

Je me remis tout d'abord sur mes pieds malgré la douleur, puis écoutai soigneusement. James avait une oreille fine, il avait bien entendu quelque chose. Ce quelque chose s'approchait sans discrétion, pile devant moi.

Le buisson délimitant la clairière de la forêt se mit à bouger. Alors que je me tendais instinctivement, que nous l'observions avec apréhension, les feuilles s'écartèrent.

Un petit Pokemon en surgit.

* * *

**Le plantage de tente, vraiment difficile lorsqu'on en a pas l'habitude ... **


	8. Chapitre 7 : Compagnon de nuit !

"Bonsoir !" fit le petit Pokémon avec un grand sourire et des yeux rieurs.

Des pupilles d'ébène luisant, une tête beige sur le devant, vert sombre derrière, agrémentée d'épines ... Des griffes aiguisées au bout des pattes, et la petite queue se terminant sur de l'écarlate ... Le nom, vu à peine une fois en cours, me revint soudain :

"Un Marisson !"

"Oui ! Enfin, c'est ce que Maman disait avant de m'obliger à partir. Mais en fait, tu vois, je m'appelle Héo-Héo. Je suis Héo-Héo le Marisson !" babilla-t-il. "Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ?"

Quel enthousiasme ... il devait être jeune, moins de 10 ans sûrement. Il me rappelait un peu les Jumeaux, par son côté si enjoué ... Hé ! Je ne devais plus y penser ! James regardait Héo-Héo avec des yeux ronds, tout comme moi. Que venait-il faire là ?

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" fis-je.

"Bin, tu vois, je me baladais, et puis en fait j'ai aperçu de la lumière, et je me suis rapproché. Parce que, tu vois, j'aime parler avec tout le monde, même si je sais pas si les humains me comprennent. C'est ce que Papa disait tout le temps, faut se méfier des humains, parce qu'ils veulent tous nous capturer. Donc on doit pas venir les voir."

"Mon humain nous comprend sans problème et il ..."

"C'est vrai ? Génial ! C'est mon premier humain, et il parle comme nous ! Je suis trop chanceux ! Youpi !"

"C'est très sympa de ta part de venir nous voir" osa James en s'accroupissant.

Héo-Héo se tourna vers lui, pencha la tête et cligna trois fois des yeux avant de dire :

"Je te comprends pas. Tu parles pas comme moi" observa-t-il, puis il revint à moi : "Comment il s'appelle ?"

"James, c'est mon dresseur depuis mes deux ans" exposais-je. "Il en avait 4 à l'époque, et on ne s'est jamais quittés. Et moi, je suis Kronen, le Pokemon Crocrodil. C'est une évolution de Kaiminus."

"C'est trop classe comme nom ! T'es un Pokemon de type Eau, c'est ça ? (Je hochai la tête) Ouais, je suis trop fort ! Parce que, tu vois, les Pokemons de type Eau sont tous bleus, alors c'est facile de savoir ! Et t'as évolué ?"

" Oui, il y a deux ans, c'était quand je ..."

" T'as trop d'la chance ! Moi, mes parents ont évolué, et ils m'ont dit que c'était incroyable. Parce que, tu vois, il y a une grande lumière blanche autour de toi, et pouf ! Tu évolues !"

Héo-Héo contempla les étoiles un instant, puis il reprit la parole. Il avalait combien de litres d'air par bouffées pour parler ainsi ?

"Est-ce que les humains évoluent ?"

"Euh ..." bafouillais-je un instant, jusqu'à ce que James ne vienne à mon secours :

"Oui et non. Nous changeons plus lentement, moins brusquement, mais nous évoluons quand même. La taille, la voix, les aptitudes ... Tu peux traduire ça ?"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?" demanda le Marisson en le regardant.

Je lui répétai l'explication de James, et le petit Pokemon eut un hoquet de surprise :

"Mais c'est trop bizarre ! Les humains ne sont pas normaux !"

Son air à la fois choqué et sincère nous fit éclater de rire, puis sa stupeur se mua en confusion. Néanmoins, il reprit contenance rapidement et lança :

"Et vous faites quoi ici ?"

"Ha ha ha ... On, ha ha ... est partis de chez nous, de la ville, pour explorer le pays" répondis-je en me grattant l'oreille. "Et pour que James devienne le meilleur dresseur."

"Waaaah !" s'exclama Héo-Héo. "Mais le pays, il est grand comme ça (il écarta ses bras au maximum) ! Mais ça va être super long !"

"C'est pour ça qu'on est parti tant qu'on est jeune." (_Faux. On a fui._)

"Et si ton humain ..."

"James. Appelle-le James."

"... Si James est le meilleur dresseur, alors tu seras le pokemon le plus fort de tous ?"

"Euh ... Oui, c'est ça" admis-je en m'extasiant intérieurement devant sa candeur. "Je me battrai à la Ligue Pokemon et je gagnerai tous les défis qu'on lancera à James."

"C'est quoi la Ligue Pokemon ?"

Pendant que je lui expliquai le concept de Ligue Pokemon, puis des arènes, puis des stadiums, puis des grandes villes, et enfin des lampadaires, James nous sortit des biscuits en guise de dîner. Frugal, mais ceux-là étaient bien nutritifs. Nous discutâmes pendant plus d'une heure de tout et de rien avec Héo-Héo, à savoir où trouver ces biscuits, pourquoi ne pas en voler dans les magasins, l'argent, la tente, et j'en passe. C'était assez fatigant, il ne connaissait rien de notre monde et passait d'un sujet à un autre, sans rapport entre eux, avec une agilité mentale déconcertante et déroutante.

C'est ainsi que nous apprîmes tout de sa vie. Il était né dans cette forêt, 8 ans plus tôt, et ses parents, très protecteurs, l'avaient gardé pendant longtemps avant de le "relâcher" selon ses propres mots, quelques jours auparavant. Ce mot nous fit bien rire, encore une fois. Cela expliquait son insouciance, sa naïveté, qui n'étaient en réalité que de l'ignorance à propos du monde extérieur. Depuis, il se promenait dans la forêt, rencontrant parfois des pokemons agressifs comme cet Arcko qui nous avait échappé.

"J'ai voulu lui dire bonjour, mais quand je me suis approché de lui, il m'a frappé avec sa queue ! C'était méchant, ça se fait pas ! Et en plus, je lui voulais aucun mal !"

Il se dégageait de lui un optimisme ahurissant, comme s'il voulait en faire profiter le monde entier. Et quelle ouverture d'esprit ... c'était rafraîchissant. Voilà, telle était sa particularité : lui parler -l'écouter, surtout- faisait beaucoup de bien.

Tard, plus tard dans la nuit, alors qu'Héo-Héo avait rejoint "sa tente à lui", un espace libre mais exiguë dans un énorme buisson d'après sa description, je partageais mon point de vue avec James. Il remua un peu pour trouver une position plus confortable dans son sac de couchage, puis compléta :

"C'est surtout qu'il nous admire. Il nous prend pour des personnes expérimentées et fortes."

Sur ces mots, il m'avait baîllé un "Bonne nuit." auquel j'avais répondu d'une voix fatiguée. Il se mit à dormir instantanément, son souffle maintenant paisible et régulier. Je m'apprête à sombrer comme lui, mais de nombreuses réflexions continuent de s'agiter sous mon crâne.

Lentement, je repasse le film de cette journée si mouvementée. Dire que tout a commencé si normalement ... le lycée ... Rose Mulli et Blazec ... l'hôpital ... mon gang ... la forêt tout l'après-midi ... Tout ça me paraît à la fois incroyable et cohérent. Comme si ça devait se passer comme ça. Je me demande ... (baîlle) ... si mes rêves ... seront ... peuplés de ...

* * *

Je me réveille avec le soleil, lorsqu'il darde un de ses rayons sur ma tête. J'aurais du fermer le rabat avant de m'endormir. Pendant quelques minutes, je regarde la clairière qui s'éveille, les brins d'herbe scintillants de rosée, les rares nuages dans le ciel ... la journée promet d'être ensoleillée. Je m'extirpe sans me presser du sac de couchage, réveille James qui grommelle quelque chose sur des croissants, et sors péniblement dehors.

J'étouffe un baillement quand je vois Héo-Héo qui entre dans la clairière et lui dit :

"Salut Héo-Héo ! Comment vas-tu ?"

"Bonjour Kronen ! J'ai bien dormi, et toi ?"

"Pour une première nuit dehors, pas trop mal. Je ne m'en plains pas."

"Bonjour James aussi !" babille le petit Pokemon au jeune homme qui sort de la tente. "Je sais que tu me comprends, alors je te le dis !"

"Salut, Ohé-Oh ... Héo-Héo. Kronen, tu as bien dormi ?"

"Hé ! J'ai entendu Héo-Héo !" s'exclama le Marisson.

"Oui, il a bien prononcé ton nom. Bien dormi effectivement, James."

"Ughhh ... Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, c'est dur de dormir à même le sol !" avoue-t-il en se massant le dos.

"Une question d'habitude, je suppose" fis-je en haussant les épaules.

"Euh ... je peux vous parler ?" tenta Héo-Héo.

"Qu'y a-t-il ?"

"Bin, voilà, j'ai réfléchi toute la nuit avant de m'endormir, et quand je me suis réveillé ce matin, j'ai sucé mon pouce, et je suis venu vous trouver. Parce que, vous voyez, je veux explorer le monde avec vous !"

J'en restai coi. James aussi. C'était si facile de recruter des pokemons ? Il fallait juste leur parler, et hop, dans la pokéball ? Où était le combat dedans ? Je devais rêver, c'était certain. Prenant notre stupeur pour de l'hésitation, le petit Pokemon décida de vanter ses qualités :

"Je suis super fort aussi ! Regardez, je peux soulever ce rocher, ici !" clama-t-il en s'en approchant. Il le saisit dans ses frêles bras : je vais le ... Hhiagggnnnhhh ! Ah bah non, en fait." (Il se retourna vers nous avec son plus grand sourire.) mais je peux couper cette branche en deux !"

Il tenait un morceau de bois de taille moyenne, rien de très dur. Contre toute attente, il parvint à nous stupéfier une nouvelle fois. Après avoir entaillé sérieusement le bois avec une attaque griffe, il le posa sur le roc tranchant et appuya sur les extrémités. Il se retrouva avec deux petits bâtons.

"C'est d'accord pour moi !" dit James chaleureusement.

"Il veut bien t'accueillir parmi nous" traduisis-je. "Et 'est ok pour moi aussi. Alors, autant te prévenir tout de suite (je je tai un coup d'oeil à James qui sortait une pokéball.), rentrer dans une pokéball est une expérience unique et inoubliable."

"Youpi ! Je vais faire quoi ?"

"Pour dire qu'un pokemon est à son dresseur, il faut que le dresseur l'ait capturé en l'ayant mis dans une pokéball vide. Cette sphère rouge et blanche que tu vois dans la main de James."

"Vas-y James !" glapit le Marisson. "Capture-moi !"

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Le rayon rouge jaillit du bouton, enveloppa Héo-Héo avant de ... disparaître dans un buit semblable à un "Chtonk !". Nous ouvrîmes grand nos yeux, et Héo-Héo fit :

"C'es bon ?"

* * *

**Comment peut-on passer de la Ligue Pokémon aux lampadaires, je me le demande ^^ Mais encore plus comment Héo-Héo a rencontré les Schtroumpfs O_O (j'ai du aller sur google pour savoir comment écrire ça, en plus ^^)**

**J'espère que vous allez vous arrcher les cheveux à comprendre ce qui a pu se passer :P **


	9. Chapitre 8 : Un duel pour des noix !

"Héo-Héo, un peu de cookie ?"

"Oui, merci !" fit joyeusement le Marisson en croquant, puis il s'exclama : "C'est bon le truc marron foncé !"

"C'est une pépite de chocolat."

"Hé bien, même si ça ressemble à une crotte, j'aime le chocolat !"

James sourit. Il participait peu à la conversation, mais il nous écoutait toutefois. Je le fixai des yeux une seconde en désigant Héo-Héo du menton. Il opina, ayant compris ce que je voulais lui dire.

La seule explication sur l'impossibilité du petit Pokémon de rentrer dans une pokéball était, obligatoirement, qu'il ait été capturé auparavant, sans avoir été relâché. Il n'y avait aucune autre solution. Pourtant, il nous avait dit hier que ses parents venaient à peine de le laisser partir du cocon familial, et que James était son premier humain. Enfin, il avait déjà tout oublié de l'échec de ce matin, donc s'il avait rencontré un dresseur, il ne s'en rappelait pas non plus.

Je stoppai mon activité de mastication. Mais oui ! S'il avait tout oublié, ou n'y avait pas pensé, ça signifiait qu'il avait sans doute étét capturé, puis qu'il s'était enfui sitôt la pokéball ouverte sans voir le visage du dresseur ! Ne connaissant rien sur les pokéballs, il n'avait rien dit et nous avait croisé après !

"Héo-Héo ..." articulais-je soigneusement.

"Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" me répondit celui-ci, vaguement concerné.

"As-tu ... As-tu rencontré un humain avant nous, hier ?"

Il se tut en mâchant machinalement un morceau, me regardant avec des yeux ronds. Puis ses yeux se mirent à bouger dans tous les sens, comme s'il inspectait fébrilement sa mémoire.

"Bah non ! Enfin, je m'en souviendrais. Mais j'ai vu de gros champignons avec des petits humains bleus qui allaint se réfugier dedans, et une grosse boule de poils avec un gros nez ! Parce que, tu vois, j'ai pris à gauche après le vieux chêne ..."

"Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de la première espèce de pokemon que tu as décrit, mais la boule de poils, c'était quoi ?"

"Bin, je sais pas, parce que ça m'a jeté de la boue au visage, et après, j'ai eu l'impression d'être enfermé."

"C'est ça ! Cette sensation d'être coincé, de ne pas pouvoir trouver d'issue ..." murmurais-je

"Et j'ai entendu quelqu'un crier de joie !"

Il fallut peu de temps pour lui faire comprendre la vérité, son côté crédule, ou naïf pour certains, acceptant les faits avec une grande facilité : il avait été capturé par un dresseur avec un pokemon en forme de boule de poils. Comme il ne l'avait qu'entr'aperçu, on ne pouvait pas deviner quel pokemon cet humain possédait précisement. Nous décidâmes de rechercher cet inconnu afin de lui rendre Héo-Héo ou, dans le cas où l'un des deux ne le désirait pas, d'obtenir sa pokéball. Notre protégé préférait de loin de second plan, naturellement.

Nous nous remîmes en route aussitôt, avec la ferme intention de trouver ce dresseur, et l'après-midi entière passa. Au bout de plusieurs heures de marche, le résultat était simple : rien. Pas âme qui vive aux alentours, pas même un pokemon curieux. La zone que nous venions de parcourir était plutôt étendue mais en même temps, la végétation dense n'aidait pas aux recherches. Comment retrouver une aiguille dans une immense botte de foin ?

* * *

Je m'arrêtai près d'un rocher à la forme insolite d'un rouleau de papier toilette, exténué. Moi, pas le rocher.

"J'en peux ... plus !"

"Il me faudrait ... han ... de nouveaux pieds." expira James en se tenant les genoux, incliné vers le sol. Il tourna le tête vers le Marisson et fit : "Et toi ?"

"Bah moi ça va !" répondit gaiement Héo-Héo, perché sur son sac et se tenant aux lanières. "C'était vraiment sympa de me dire de monter !"

"De ... han ... rien."

"Bon, on a ... cherché toute la journée ... et rien." concluais-je "On recommencera demain, quand ... on sera en forme."

Il fallut à nouveau planter la tente et Héo-Héo, si chétif pourtant, nous fut d'une grande aide. Quelques secondes avant que je ne saute -m'affaler, vu ma fatigue- sur un piquet, il proposa de prendre une pierre pour l'enfoncer, un sorte de marteau avec les moyens du bord. Et il avait raison, en plus ! Nous ne tardâmes pas à nous endormir, d'un seul coup et tous ensemble.

* * *

"Un Tranola avec un cookie, c'est une excellente idée !"

"N'empêche, depuis qu'on est trois, la nourriture part à un rythme incroyable." commenta James pensif. Il s'étira le cou et continua : "Si ce soir on n'a pas trouvé ton dresseur, Héo-Héo, on devra abandonner et se diriger vers le village le plus proche."

"M'en fiche, j'aime bien manger ! Et c'est pas mon dresseur ! Et je ..." rétorqua-t-il une fois les traductions faites.

"James" dis-je en coupant le benjamin de notre groupe. "On est loin de la sortie de la forêt ?"

"Hé vous, là !" rugit une voix de bûcheron toute proche.

Nous nous stoppâmes instantanément, balayant les alentours du regard. Un jeune homme surgit d'un buisson et se planta devant nous en croisant les bras :

"Espèce de voleur ! Ce Marisson est à moi !"

"Quoi ?"

"James, c'est le type qu'on cherche !"

"Aaah, un humain !"

"Hé le Marisson, reviens ici !" cria le dresseur en sortant une pokéball de son sac : "Allez, tout de suite !"

Tout le monde sait que crier sur un enfant ne va pas le faire obéir de son plein gré, surtout lorsqu'on a une voix aussi grave. Mais cet énergumène ne faisait pas partie de "tout le monde", visiblement. Il ne fit que terroriser Héo-Héo qui se réfugia dans les jambes de James.

Et il n'était pas un énergumène que par son attitude. Non, son apparence, aussi. Une casquette mise à l'envers pour se donner un air rebelle (ça donnait plus un air bête, en fait), un T-shirt vert sans manches, un jean qu'il avait sûrement coupé lui-même, et une montre Chinchidou, modèle enfant. Et pour couronner le tout, ses lunettes toutes rondes qui semblaient vouloir descendre de son nez, et ses cheveux noir de jais, coupés court à l'arrière et en bataille à l'avant. Enfin, je ne peux que supposer puisqu'on ne voyait qu'une mèche dépasser de son ridicule couvre-chef.

James s'interposa pile à l'instant où je remarquai les sandalettes usées du type :

"Attends !"

"Mais t'es qui, toi ?" répliqua l'inconnu.

"Je m'appelle James !" répliqua-t-il d'une voix ferme (je me sentis fier de lui, tout d'un coup). "Et toi ?"

"Mon nom, c'est Rachid ! Et tu vas me rendre mon pokemon, et que ça saute !"

"Non ! Regarde, tu vois bien qu'il est effrayé, et par ta faute. Laisse-le choisir !"

En effet, Héo-Héo avait agripé le jean de James, n'osant pas lever les yeux.

"Tu t'interposes entre moi et mon pokemon, tu veux te battre ou quoi ?!"

Sous la surprise, James eut comme un hoquet, puis son visage s'illumina. Il me jeta un coup d'oeil que je connaissais bien, le victorieux. Son plan s'imposa à moi comme une évidence.

"Exactement ! Faisons un match, toi et moi !" lança mon dresseur, jubilant presque. "Le gagnant aura Héo ... le Marisson !"

"Quoi ? Mais tu débloques, toi !" fit Rachid en crachant à terre. "De toute façon, je ne peux pas perdre, j'ai deux pokemons ! Et en plus, je suis beau."

Il balança deux pokéballs à terre, d'où sortirent une boule de poils avec des bandes noires et un groin -un Marcacrin- et un Pikachu.

* * *

"En avant Kronen !"

Je me jetai en avant, une roulade qui me permit d'arriver juste devant le Marcacrin. Il bondit en arrière de surprise, et il parvint je-ne-sais-comment à trébucher. J'ouvris la bouche.

"Pistolet à Eau, Kronen !"

Le coup jaillit de ma gorge à une vitesse qui percuta le pauvre pokemon. Tentant de se relever, il reçut l'équivalent d'une brique en pleine figure. Il s'effondra aussitôt, KO. Rachid ouvrit également sa bouche, mais en guise de flot ne jaillirent que des insultes assez élaborées.

"Bon, tu réagis comme un adulte ou tu continues à t'énerver pour un rien ?" contra James avec un grand sourire, ce qui fit monter le rouge jusqu'aux oreilles de l'énergumène à casquette.

"À l'attaque, Pikachu ! Eclair !"

Le Pokemon électrique bondit vers moi, ses joues se hérissant sous l'intensité du courant électrique le traversant. Une décharge s'expulsa de tout son corps, dirigée droit vers moi. Je fis deux pas à droite, regardai calmement l'éclair passer à l'endroit où je me tenais et carboniser l'arbre qui prit la décharge. Je revins au Pikachu que je voyais haleter. Quelle stupidité ... il venait d'utiliser toute sa puissance et n'étais plus bon à rien.

"Pistolet à Eau !"

Le tir toucha Pikachu à l'épaule, le faisant hurler de douleur. Pendant qu'il geignait, je courus dans sa direction.

"Encore un éclair !"

Tu perds ton temps, pensais-je en accélérant. Puis je remarquai le Pikachu. Non, la Pikachu, c'était une femelle. Sa fourrure était toute hérissée. Non, pas ça !

Un minuscule éclair me frappa, mais ce fut suffisant pour me sonner. Je m'écrasai juste aux pieds du pokemon, ma tête touchant son ventre.

Un sourire sadique envahit le visage de la Pikachu pendant qu'elle se penchait vers moi. Je ne bougeai pas, encore un peu confus par sa décharge. Je ne savais pas quoi faire.

"Kronen ! Coup d'boule !"

Je relevai brusquement la tête, et tout le corps vint. Le petit menton fut envoyé dans les airs, que je cueillis au vol. J'armai mon poing. Ce fut sans doute la dernière vision de la Pikachu avant que je ne l'assomme.

"Rachid, tu as perdu."

* * *

**Et premier dresseur vaincu !**

**Bon, comme il me reste jusqu'au chapitre 12, j'en mets 2 ou 3 à chaque fois de manière irrégulière. Si ça vous gêne, dites-vous que ça ne durera pas. Et ensuite, je publierai un chapitre par semaine, le même jour ^^.**


	10. Chapitre 9 : Doutes et colère

"Il a bien réagi quand il a compris qu'il a perdu."

"Tout à fait." approuva James avec un rictus ironique. "Tu parles bien du moment où il a jeté la pokéball qui lui avait servi à capturer Héo-Héo ?"

"Oui, celle qui s'est fracassée contre un rocher." répondis-je en essayant de ne pas rire.

"On doit bien admettre que c'était un très bon tir. Extrêmement précis." continua-t-il, narquois.

"Oui, c'est vr ... Hé ! Là-bas ! Une route !"

Le regard de James suivit la direction indiquée par mon doigt. Au travers du feuillage qui s'éclaircissait, on apercevait nettement la teinte assombrie du macadam. Nous nous précipitâmes dessus, laissant Héo-Héo à la traîne. Ce dernier nous suiva tant bien que mal, et arriva bien après nous. Nous étions déjà en train d'examiner la route. Penché près du sol, je commentai :

"Regarde, des traces de pneus des deux côtés. Ce coin doit être assez fréquenté."

"Et qui dit fréquenté, dit village ou ville pas loin !"

"Pas forcément, il se peut que nous en soyons loin, que les voitures aient besoin de plus d'une heure entre les deux villes."

"C'est quoi un pneu ?" intervint Héo-Héo en se glissant entre nous.

"On te montrera un pneu quand on verra une voiture." promis-je distraitement.

"Kro, dans quelle direction va-t-on ? Droite ou gauche ?"

"Logiquement, on trouvera un patelin des deux côtés, alors ... on tente la droite ?"

"En avant !" clama James, commençant aussitôt à marcher.

Nous repartîmes aussi sec en discutant des prochains achats à faire. Heureusement, le match contre Rachid nous avait permis de gagner la moitié de son argent, c'est-à-dire 68 pokédollars (il venait tout juste de commencer, sans aucun doute). Après une heure et demie de route sans histoire, puisqu'elle était totalement déserte, une voiture noire brillante traversa soudain à une vitesse folle. À peine passait-elle à côté de nous qu'elle était déjà loin. La folie suicidaire du type qui se croit tout permis parce que seul, j'imagine.

Je reportais mon attention sur James et notre benjamin, le premier apprenant au deuxième à comprendre son langage. Pour l'instant, les mots que James prononçaient correspondaient à ce qu'il voyait. Comme Héo-Héo apprenait vite, il passait aux formes. C'est ainsi qu'il fit un cercle de la main et dit :

"C'est un "Rond"."

Le petit Pokemon répétait les mots que James disait d'un ton appuyé, en se trompant parfois. Ce qui donnait des absurdités comme "Inarbre" ou "Delerbe", voire "Dleau".

* * *

Le supermarché était minuscule et tout en longueur, étroit à l'extrême. Il se terminait sur des ténèbres naissantes, dues à la perte de lumière. Même la pâle lampe ne pouvait pas rendre la vue claire au fond. Heureusement, presque tout de ce que l'on cherchait se trouvait à l'entrée. Presque. J'étais en train d'examiner le prix d'une bouteille d'eau lorsque je tombais dessus.

Ce fut comme si la température de la pièce avait chuté de plusieurs degrés en quelques secondes. Je pris doucement l'objet entre mes mains, en veillant à en cacher une partie. Je le tendis à James, et il le prit machinalement sans regarder. Tel que je le connaissais, il devait être en train de calculer le coût des courses.

"C'est bon, on a tout." murmurais-je, et comme d'habitude, ma voix résonna dans le supermarché. Je déglutis en silence, ne parvenant toujours pas à contrôler ma voix.

"Bonjour M'sieur." fit James en mettant les articles sur le tapis roulant.

Encore une habitude humaine que je ne comprendrais jamais : c'est seulement lorsqu'ils arrivent à niveau de la caisse qu'ils se saluent, comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vu dix secondes plus tôt. Pouf, une personne apparaît dans le champ de vision du caissier, champ de vision qui ne va pas au-delà de trente centimètres. J'ai vraiment du mal avec cette tendance humaine.

Pendant que je me faisais cette réflexion, le caissier, un vieillard tout rabougri, leva très lentement ses petits yeux secs et fixa le jeune homme, puis ses pupilles revinrent à son sudoku. Le dilemne était clair, la bataille faisait rage dans sa tête, alors que choisir ? Terminer à tout prix son jeu avant l'arrivée de Francis-Charles à 14h, ce dernier exhibant son sudoku rempli avec fierté, ou bien faire payer les courses de ce jeune impudent ?

Ses sourcils broussailleux s'agitèrent, faisant ployer les rides de son front, en créant même des nouvelles. Il finit par soupirer, et se mit à passer lentement nos achats sous la lumière rouge qui bippait à chaque article.

"17,90 pokédollars, merci bien." lâcha-t-il.

"Tenez ... ouplà !" fit James en faisant tomber les deux pièces de 5 centimes que le vieux grincheux lui rendait.

"Merci bien, et passez une bonne journée." conclua tristement le caissier sans conviction. Il retourna aussi sec à son jeu et nous oublia instantanément.

J'attendais que nous nous soyons éloignés pour prendre le journal que j'avais acheté et le tendit à James en montrant une photo :

"C'est pas bon du tout."

"Mince ! C'est nous !" s'alarma-t-il en s'arrêtant net.

"On est recherchés pour fugue depuis deux jours."

"Attends, lis l'article pendant qu'on retourne vers la forêt. C'est par où, l'ouest ?

"C'est à gauche. Alors ... (je m'éclaircis la gorge.) ce jeune lycéen et son pokemon ont disparu aux alentours de midi ... on ignore où ils pourraient s'être enfuis. C'est, selon ses amis, juste après sa défaite contre Rose Mulli, 79e Maître de la Ligue Pokemon, en visite dans un lycée, que son comportement a changé ... bonne nouvelle, ils ne parlent pas de notre conversation avec elle, elle n'a rien dit à propos. Les parents sont effondrés par la fugue de leur fils et de son Crocrodil, ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi ils auraient pu fuguer. En effet, une famille soudée et aimante, un groupe d'amis dans son établissement scolaire, rien n'indiquait qu'ils comptait partir sans rien dire. La police est en train d'étendre ses recherches aux abords de la for..."

James me coupa à ce moment, d'une voix sourde où pointait une colère qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de réprimer :

"Ils ont tort ! J'avais une raison de partir ! Ce sont eux qui ne s'en sont pas rendus compte ! Je ne voulais pas partir ... Jamais ! Quels égoïstes ... ils ne nous ont jamais demandé notre avis !"

"James."

"S'ils sont effondrés, bien fait pour eux ! Ils l'ont bien mérité, ils vont comprendre ce qu'on a ressenti !"

"James !" lui criais-je, grognant presque. Enfin, un grognement plus fort que les autres.

"Quoi ?!"

"Tu as raison d'être en colère." fis-je en adoptant en voix aussi mesurée que possible. "Mais ça ne t'oblige pas à être cruel avec eux. Tu ne leur feras aucun bien de cette façon, pas plus qu'à toi."

Il ne répondit pas, mouché. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien dire. Alors, il se contenta de baisser les yeux et d'opiner. Nous sortîmes du village un quart d'heure plus tard, droit vers l'ouest. James sortit la pokéball d'Héo-Héo dès que nous fûmes hors de vue. Il jaillit dans la lumière rouge si caractéristique des pokéballs.

"Coucou ! Comment ça s'est passé ?"

"Nous ..." commençais-je, avant de m'arrêter. Fallait-il dire à Héo-Héo que nous avions fugué ? Fallait-il lui cacher la vérité ? James et moi échangèrent un regard, et il opina. "Nous sommes recherchés par nos parents et la police. Ils veulent que nous revenions chez nos parents."

"Mais vous deux, bin vous voulez pas revenir, c'est ça ?"

"C'est ça." répétais-je.

"Mais c'est pas grave ! Moi, tant que je suis avec vous deux, je suis content !"

La brise de l'après-midi se leva et fit bruisser les feuilles sous un ciel qui se débarrassait de ses derniers nuages. Je les contemplai quelques secondes, puis sourit.

"C'est vrai. C'est vrai !"

"Bin tout va bien alors !" s'exclama joyeusement Héo-Héo.

"On continue notre voyage !" cria James, le sourire retrouvé.

Après tout, l'important est de rester fidèle à ses valeurs et à soi-même, non ?

* * *

**Il cachait bien ses émotions, James ... et le caissier, pas du tout ^^**


	11. Chapitre 10 : La Tarsal orpheline, part1

"Saute, Héo-Héo ! Maintenant !" hurla James pour couvrir le vacarme ambiant.

Celui-ci s'éxécuta et atterrit légèrement un peu plus loin. Il quêta d'un coup d'oeil l'aide de James pour la suite, et lorsqu'il entendit : "Pirouette !", se mit à tourner sur lui-même. Un miracle qu'il ait compris malgré les sons agressifs qui nous environnaient. J'essayais en vain d'éloigner mes mains de mes oreilles meurtries, mais c'était peine perdue. Soudain, James s'arrêta, appuya sur le bouton _pause_ de son lecteur, et fit d'un ton enthousiaste :

"Excellent ! Tu es vachement doué pour la danse !"

"Oui !" clama Héo-Héo en continuant à bouger. Il n'avait pas tout compris, mais l'essentiel seulement. "Elle est trop bien cette musique !"

"C'est du rap, et je comprendrais jamais comment vous pouvez supporter ça." grimaçais-je. "ça écorche les oreilles, un point c'est tout."

Deux semaines qu'Héo-Héo nous avait rejoints, deus semaines qui passaient à une vitesse incroyable. Une éternité s'était écoulée depuis qu'on étaient partis, et si peu de temps pourtant ... Et notre nouvel ami s'était rapidement intégré, James et lui se découvrant une passion commune pour la musique. Ils avaient décidé de faire des chorégraphies en arrivant dans cette immense clairière délimitée par plusieurs collines boisées, trois heures plus tôt. Et moi, je supportais ça stoïquement.

"Mais non, elle est trop géniale !" nia farouchement notre benjamin.

"C'est toi qui n'aimes pas, avoue-le !" se moqua mon dresseur en faisant un clin d'oeil à son partenaire : "Bon, on y retourne ?"

"Danse, danse, danse ! Mets une nouvelle chanson !"

"Non ! Ne fais pas ça !"

"Si !"

"Non !"

La joute verbale aurait pu durer encore longtemps si James n'avait pas relevé la tête en souriant de notre bataille verbale digne de mioches. Et s'il n'y avait rien eu, il aurait pressé le bouton _play_ avec son pouce. Si encore il n'avait pas prêté attention à ce qu'il voyait, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Mais c'était impossible, parce que c'était James.

Je vis son expression passer à l'incrédulité, puis basculer dans l'indignation.

"Hé ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?"

Nous fîmes volte-face, juste à temps pour voir un Mimigal et un Rototaupe surgir des buissons non loin et s'en prendre à un sac plastique au sol. Une pastèque bien verte en émergait, et ... Hé ! Ce n'était pas un sac plastique ! Une Tarsal !

Et en piteux état à en juger les marques de griffures dont se parait son corps. Elle leva faiblement sa tête vers nous, et sa bouche se tordit en une supplique muette. Le Rototaupe le frappa derechef, faisant retomber sa tête. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, et il dut arriver la même chose à James, qui rugit :

"Kro, Héo, en avant ! Kro, tu prends l'insecte, Héo, celui de droite !"

Tout en m'élançant, j'approuvai son plan. Mimigal était de type insecte et poison, deux types auquel Héo-Héo était sensible. Au contraire, Rototaupe était de type sol, une belle occasion pour son baptême du feu. Je n'eus pas le temps de penser plus à lui, déjà arrivé auprès de l'insecte hargneux. Il se jeta sur moi en agitant ses mandibules, que j'esquivai d'un bond souple sur le côté.

"Pistolet à eau ! Héo-Héo, Griffe !"

Je touchai de plein fouet le postérieur du Mimigal, qui m'insulta en retour.

"Morsure, Kro ! Héo, esquive maintenant !" lança le seul humain du coin.

L'araignée jura à nouveau lorsque je le soulevais de terre en le tenant avec une mâchoire d'acier. Tandis qu'il se débattait tant bien que mal, je jetais un coup d'oeil à Héo-Héo. Il reculait devant la tornade de griffes acérées que lui opposait le pokemon sol. Soudain, il se prit un coup. Puis un deuxième.

Avec un grognement, j'orientais ma mâchoire vers le Rototaupe pendant que James, ayant saisi mon idée, ordonna : "Héo-Héo, Griffe une dernière fois !"

Et il le fit courageusement, touchant le nez retroussé de son adversaire et se prenant plusieurs griffures en retour. Le Rototaupe fit un rictus victorieux ... et se prit son camarade en pleine tête, trébuchant immédiatement. Je l'avais éjecté avec un pistolet à eau étonnament surpuissant.

"Héo-Héo, ça va ?!" fit James en se précipitant sur lui

"Ouin ! J'ai maaaaaaal !" pleurnichait celui-ci en gisant à terre.

"Kronen ! Occupe-toi du Rototaupe !"

"Tout de suite !"

Je bondis et atterris sur le Mimigal qui s'effondra sous le choc. Le Rototaupe était déjà debout et prêt à se battre. Il tenta de me griffer en poussant un cri de rage, mais je le bloquais bien plus aisément que Blazec quinze jours plus tôt. Je profitais d'une seconde de latence pour mordre son nez déjà blessé, en secouant la tête. Il se jeta en arrière en tenant son extrémité et gémissant, quand il se prit un pistolet à eau. Il fut projeté contre le Mimigal, ce dernier détenant probablement le record de bouc émissaire dans un combat.

James avait sorti deux potions et en administrait une à Tarsal, notre benjamin remis de ses blessures. Mon dresseur se releva ensuite, et prit la blessée dans ses bras :

"Allons-y, il y a quelque chose de pas normal ici, surtout avec ces deux-là ..." dit-il en fixant les deux pokemons évanouis.

"C'est bizarre de trouver un Rototaupe ici. Ils vivent dans les montagnes et les déserts d'habitude."

"Non, tu oublies celui de la pub, euh, René. Il est sur de l'herbe !"

"Le décor derrière, c'est une montagne."

"Ah zut. Bon, continuons à marcher, on trouvera bien un abri."

* * *

"Alors, Tarsal, que faisais-tu dans la forêt ?"

Elle ne répondit pas, me regardant en penchant la tête. Elle semblait écouter attentivement, la bouche mi-close, mais aucun son n'en sortait.

"Tu ne peux pas nous le dire ?" tenta James d'une voix douce, brisant le son monotone de la pluie tombant hors de la grotte peu profonde que nous avions trouvé. Il patienta une minute, puis poussa un soupir : "Rien à faire, elle ne nous écoute pas !"

La victime était docile, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Pour parler franchement, elle ne faisait rien. Très peu de mouvements, aucun bruit, comme un être immatériel.

"Attends, peut-être qu'elle est sourde ? Ou muette ?"

"Nan, mais arrête, c'est pas la peine."

"Est-ce que tu es muette ? Ou sourde ?" demandais-je en ignorant James, et je vis Tarsal hocher lentement la tête : "Sourde ? (Elle secoua la tête.) Muette ?"

Tarsal hocha finalement le menton.

"Est-ce que tu étais perdue dans cette forêt ?"

Secouement discret.

"Est-ce que tes parents savent où tu es ?"

Mimique gênée. Pris par une inspiration soudaine, je chuchotai :

"Tu n'as plus de parents ?"

Tarsal se mordit la lèvre, me montrant à contrecoeur que j'avais vu juste.

"Tu t'es échappée ?"

Hochement.

"Le Rototaupe et le Mimigal étaient là pour te recapturer ?"

Hochement.

"Ils appartiennent à un dresseur ?"

Hochement.

"Le même que le tien ?"

Secouement net.

"Tu viens d'où ?" questionna Héo-Héo, fraîchement sorti de sa pokéball où il s'était reposé.

Cette fois-ci, elle leva la main, se figea un instant, et fit un quart de tour à droite en tendant le bras et son doigt.

"Je suppose que c'est par là que l'on doit aller." fit James en ouvrant un paquet de biscuits pour le goûter.

"C'est des Tranola ?" demanda notre benjamin en s'approchant avec un grand sourire.

D'un geste, j'en chipai un et le goûtai :

"Affirmatif mon lieutenant !"

"Bon appétit !"

"Prends-en un aussi, Tarsal." souffla James en amenant le paquet près du menton de cette dernière.

Sans rien dire, Tarsal accepta.

* * *

**Et hop, déchaînez-vous à tenter de comprendre d'où elle vient, qui elle est, son nom ... ;)**

**Pauvre Mimigal, j'adore ce pokémon d'habitude :'( Il a pris tellement cher !**


	12. Chapitre 11 : La Tarsal orpheline, part2

"Sans rien dire, Tarsal accepta." termina James d'une voix où se reflétait sa timidité naturelle, maîtrisée tant bien que mal.

"Telle est donc votre histoire, jeunes gens." approuva le moine en hochant son crâne chauve. "Et vous avez décidé de nous rejoindre ici, dans notre paisible monastère."

"À vrai dire, on ne pensait pas arriver dans un monastère ... monsieur." avoua James en regardant les alentours d'un air franchement déconcerté. "On pensait qu'elle avait une famille non loin ..."

"Mais vous êtes venu la rendre à sa famille." fit un Alakazam à la barbe blanche très fournie qui lévitait trois mètres devant mon dresseur. Il nous fixait de ses yeux peu ouverts mais extrêment attentifs, donnant l'impression de lire la moindre de mes pensées, ce qui était vrai. Je ne pus m'empêcher de tressaillir quand sa "voix" surgit à nouveau dans nos esprits : "Nous vous remercions pour cet acte de bonté et de bravoure. Nous vous remercions tous."

L'assemblée réunie dans la salle imense, atteignant sûrement les dix mètres au sommet du plafont en dôme, aquiesça en continuant à nous fixer. Des Grorets, un Noarfang, des Abras ou Kadabras, des Sidérella et leurs pré-évolutions, un Girafarig, deux Charminas, un Riolu aux yeux bandés, un Meios, un Mentali et quelques humains enveloppés dans des draps blancs et légèrement rosés, tenus grâce à une ceinture colorée. Tous assis, l'air concentré sur nous, et c'était perturbant. Je me sentais mal à l'aise. Quel était cet endroit ?

"Ton étonnement, et ta peur même transpirent de ton être, jeune Kronen. Ces émotions sont naturelles face à ce que tu ignores et redoutes. Contrairement à toi, nous avons une faible force physique, mais nous compensons par la force de nos esprits."

_Ce qui ne va pas me convaincre de faire ami-ami avec vous. Je déteste les pokemons de type psy, alors autant, tout autour de moi ... un Coxy au milieu de pokemons feus, voilà comment je me sens. Impossible de faire confiance à ceux qui lisent dans mes pensées._

"Si cela peut te rassurer, nous ne captons que les émanations des êtres vivants, c'est-à-dire les émotions et ..."

"Typiquement ce que sort une enflure qui lit dans les pensées !" lâchai-je sournoisement dans un souffle en montrant les crocs.

"Ne vous énervez pas, je vous prie. Les personnes réfractaires à nos capacités différentes ont ces préjugés, c'est pourquoi je peux imaginer ce que vous pensez. Pourquoi jugez-vous ce que vous ne connaissez pas ?" continua le vieil Alakazam d'un ton doux, mais je détectais une pointe de reproche caché.

"Euh, excusez-moi Monsieur, mais nous avons ramené Tarsal et nous devons reprendre notre voyage ..." commença James d'une voix hésitante, sentant bien mon trouble.

"Rien ne presse." le coupa le gourou barbu en projetant à nouveau sa satanée voix mentale.

"Et si vous me suiviez ? Je peux vous faire visiter." proposa le moine à sa gauche avec un sourire. "Cela vous sera bénéfique, assurément."

James accepta pendant que je cédai un hochement sec du menton. Nous le suivîmes sans rien dire, abandonnant Tarsal dans la grande salle. Et nous ne parvîmes pas à dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot, notre guide se montrait très volubile. Il nous parla des murs ocres et ouvragés de mille et une torsades bleutées de la cour intérieure, de sa fontaine si apaisante, des dortoirs, des escaliers, des jardins qu'ils passaient beaucoup de temps à cultiver, et de bien d'autres choses que je n'écoutais pas.

Alors que nous traversions un long couloir, il s'arrêta soudain et se retourna :

"Himazé, l'Alakazam que vous avez rencontré, a été très impressionné par votre tandem. Encore que c'est inexact, vous formez une paire d'une complémentarité rare. Il a tenté de vous l'expliquer : nous ne captons que ce qui émane des corps. Cela inclut les émotions, les messages télépathiques une fois que l'on sait comment faire, et enfin les liens. Le vôtre est incroyable, il est si étroit ... ! Pendant que tu étais en colère et suspicieux, Kronen, James, tu étais serein et tu acceptais e que nous disions, car tu disposes toi-même de ces capacités, à un niveau bien moindre évidemment, mais ..."(Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, puis fit un quart de tour à droite.)" ... J'ai décidé de vous faire un cadeau."

Il s'avança vers la porte de facture modeste, en bois simple, et prit un trousseau de clés dans sa toge. Il prit la première et échoua à la mettre dans la serrure. Sans perdre sa bonne humeur, il essaya la deuxième, puis la troisième. Ce fut la septième qui réussit à entrer complètement. Mais ce n'était toujours pas la bonne.

Arrivé à la dernière, il l'inséra, la fit tourner, et poussa la porte. Elle menait à une salle étroite, très dépouillée à mes yeux. Pas de fenêtres excepté une ouverture au plafond, pas d'ornements comme les arches du couloir. On n'y trouvait qu'une lit solide, avec au-dessus un appareil étrange d'où sortaient des électrodes, le tout relié à un ordinateur. Je trouvais cela incongru, la présence d'un ordinateur n'était pas compatible avec les moines.

"L'appareil que vous voyez ici est utilisé dans les centres pokémons afin d'apprendre de nouvelles techniques. Ils utilisent pour cela des Capsules Techniques, aussi appelées CT par une majorité de personnes."

"Comment avez-vous eu ça ?!"

"Il demande comment vous vous êtes procuré cette machine." traduisit James en fixant le moine.

"Bien entendu, vous imaginez que nous ne l'avons pas dérobé, cela va de soi. La réalité est que notre monastère est, comme vous l'avez vu, rempli de pokemons psys. Or, dans le but de rendre plus variées nos compétences, nous avons obtenu cet appareil d'un centre pokemon en échange d'un service. Cela nous permet d'adapter chacun de nous à un plus grand nombre de situations."

"Et qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec nous ?"

"Eh bien, je vais vous apprendre une attaque, Kronen, en remerciement de nous avoir ramené Tarsal."

Le tout avec un sourire si bienveillant que je crus instantanément que je nageais en plein rêve. Vachement réel en tout cas. Apprendre une nouvelle attaque ... l'idée était très tentante, ça me rendrait bien plus fort. Déjà que j'avais réussi une attaque Vibraqua selon James l'autre jour, lorsque j'avais projeté le Mimigal.

"Sans désirer le moins du monde vous contrarier, j'ai choisi une CT au préalable. Comme vous êtes de type Eau, vous craignez les attaques de type plante, n'est-il pas ?"(Sans attendre la réponse, il repartit dans son délire.)"Mon choix s'est donc porté sur Crocs Givre, ce qui si je ne m'abuse vous conviendra. Allongez-vous sur le lit je vous prie, que j'installe les électrodes."

Il appuya sur le bouton on et l'écran s'alluma. Le moine prit un disque où était écrit "CT Crocs Givre" et l'inséra dans la machine.

* * *

Je me levai du lit, la tête encore secouée, J'atterris d'un bond léger sur le sol, les jambes un peu tremblantes. Je me rattrapai immédiatement au lit en feignant de n'y accorder aucune importance. Et l'apprentissage de la CT ... Quelle expérience éprouvante.

Une fois la CT -un simple disque- chargé dans l'ordinateur, les électrodes s'étaient mises à envoyer des décharges droit dans mon cerveau. Elles ne faisaient pas mal, mais c'était ... comment dire, désagréable de forcer des informations à rentrer. Et mes muscles s'étaient mis à bouger tout seul.

"Kro ? Est-ce que ça va ?"

"Un peu fatigué, James ..."

"C'est tout à fait naturel." assura le moine, placide comme l'eau d'un lac. "Vous venez d'apprendre une attaque, et votre organisme doit s'y adapter. C'est d'autant plus difficile que le changement est brusque et soudain." (Il leva la tête et se mit à regarder un mur.) "Himazé nous appelle."

Et ainsi, nous repartîmes vers la grande salle, pendant que je m'étirais la mâchoire crispé était tendue, comme si j'avais passé une journée entière à mâchouiller du bois. Le temps de la détendre, je franchissais l'arche du hall. Tout le monastère était réuni, constatai-je amèrement. Notre guide se plaça à nouveau à côté du barbu en s'asseyant sur son espèce de tapis carré.

"Comment allez-vous, jeunes James et Kronen ?" fit la voix du vieil Himazé dns nos esprits.

Je choisis de ne pas répondre. S'ils captait mes émotions, mieux valait ne pas les exposer. James fit dans la diplomatie et dit que nous allions bien. Sans faire de commentaire sur mon absence de réponse, Himazé ne me quitta pas des yeux.

"Excellent. Si nous avons mandé votre présence une nouvelle fois, c'est parce que nous avons une requête à vous soumettre."(Plusieurs membres hochèrent la tête à ce moment.)"Majelle, la Tarsal que vous avez ramenée, souhaite depuis longtemps explorer le monde malgré sa timidité excessive. Elle ne connaît que trois personnes en dehors du monastère, c'est-à-dire vous deux et le Marisson qui vous accompagne."

"Vous nous demandez de la prendre avec nous, c'est ça ?" fis-je sans pouvoir retenir un air léger d'agacement.

"Notre requête est que vous preniez soin d'elle, jusqu'à ce que vous reveniez et que vous ne nous la rendiez. Acceptez-vous ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton tranchant.

"Euh, c'est assez soudain, je ne sais pas quoi dire." répondit mon dresseur après un silence.

"Vous devrez également la protéger comme vous l'avez fait auparavant."

"Comment s'est-elle fait capturer, d'ailleurs ?" intervins-je en mettant des reproches dans ma voix.

"C'était une décision commune. Xian ici présent" (Il désigna un oiseau vert aux ailes blanches.) "a vu un homme s'introduire ici et kidnapper Majelle, puis vous deux arriver avec elle. Nous vous avons fait confiance."

"Quand devrons-nous vous la rendre, Monsieur ?"

"Xian nous a indiqué que ce sera dans un an et demi, le 21 décembre à 15h42, selon les plus grandes probabilités.

Bizarrement précis, comme date. Et je parie qu'il nous dit ça pour que ça se réalise, le principe d'une prophétie d'ailleurs. Affirmer que quelque chose arrivera va réaliser cet événement.

"J'accepte." acquiesça James.

"J'accepte." répétais-je d'une voix sourde.

Non pas que je n'aime pas Tars... Majelle, mais leur façon de nous l'imposer ne me plaisait pas. Il nous avait manipulé pour nous forcer à dire oui, technique que je trouve lâche ... Au moins, quand on menace quelqu'un de le frapper et de l'assommer, le choix est simple et clair. Peut-être que je suis trop habitué aux combats de gangs ... Non ! Ne pas y penser !

* * *

Majelle fit un pas et franchit la barrière immatérielle du monastère, passant de la sécurité des dalles à l'inconnu angoissant de la terre meuble. Difficile pour une personne aussi jeune ... Elle leva la tête et regarda James, qui tendait une pokéball rouge devant lui. Elle hocha la tête doucement, et le jeune homme la captura. Il la fit ensuite sortir, ainsi qu'Héo-Héo.

"T'es notre nouvelle amie ? Bienvenue !"

"Tu peux nous faire confiance maintenant."

Je la regardai nous contempler, puis tourner son regard sur l'extérieur de son précédent cocon. Elle semblait regretter son choix. Pour ma part, je voyais le long chemin de terre parsemé de touffes d'herbe qui partait en direction du nord. Le soleil était encore haut, l'après-midi avait débuté il y a peu de temps. Nous pouvions partir dans la direction que Xian nous avait indiqué, là où se trouvait l'Arène Pokemon la plus proche selon lui. Notre première arène, enfin ! Je me demandais quel était le type prédominant.

La réponse se trouve droit devant !

* * *

_Bon, qui avait deviné le coup du monastère ^^ ? Et avez-vous remarqué le caractère spécial d'Himazé ? (Allez, je vous aide : depuis quand les Alakazams sont-ils barbus et lévitent ? :)_


	13. Chapitre 12 : un Match officiel

Nous y sommes. L'arène de Dranti sur terre, ville à fleur de montagne au centre du pays, à 5 jours de marche depuis le monastère. Nous avons grimpé plusieurs collines avant de retrouver une route, et en demandant notre chemin à chaque personne que nous croisions (enfin, chaque automobiliste qui acceptait de s'arrêter, et tous les joggeurs).

James a tenu à nous faire passer au centre pokémon avant, afin de nous soigner. Malgré l'inconfort de ma pokéball, j'ai accepté d'y rentrer et je ne le regrette pas. Je suis en pleine forme.

Prêt à me battre.

Nous entrâmes dans le stadium plus grand que celui du lycée, à la différence qu'il est couvert par un toit ouvrant.

"Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ?" lance James d'une voix forte.

Le fond du stadium restait dans l'obscurité, mais on voyait tout de même les gradins des deux côtés. Et, à première vue, le terrain neutre, quelques rochers de taille moyenne sur de la terre ferme, pouvait signifier une dizaine de types au moins, donc pas moyen de savoir quel pokemons affectionnait le champion. En posant la question à des passants un peu plus tôt, nous n'avions pas eu la réponse non plus. Au mieux des indices :

"Découvre ça tout seul, mec ." avait répondu un jeune homme.

"Bien sûr que je vais vous le dire, c'est ... Oui Moumoune ? Quoi, comment ça tu ne veux pas que je leur dise ?"

"Paye-moi une glace trois boule et je te le dis !" (Hors de question, avais-je soufflé à James.)

"Hé bien, je dirais juste que c'est le type des pokémons libres."

Soudain, sans crier gare, le toit se mit à grincer. Dans le sens de la longueur, il s'ouvrit lentement, gémissant sous l'effort. En à peine une minute, le ciel entier était visible. Le soleil inonda le stadium de ses rayons matinaux, illuminant le fond ... où se tenait une homme brun d'une trentaine d'années et vêtu d'une veste en cuir, d'un jean, un casque de moto posé à côté de lui. Il haletait, comme s'il venait d'arriver en courant.

Il se mit tout de suite à nous apostropher :

"Hé, vous, le dresseur et son Crocrodil ! Pourriez pas prévenir avant de vous pointer, hein ?!" fit-il en gesticulant furieusement."Sérieux, heureusement que le Centre m'a averti de l'arrivée d'un dresseur, et j'ai encore grillé trois feux pour venir à temps ! Va encore falloir que je repasse mon permis ... (Il soupira et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.) Tu es là pour obtenir ton badge, n'est-ce pas ? Alors commençons !"

Il ouvrit une pokéball et en sortit un Roucoups qui s'envola immédiatement.

"Choisis ton pokémon !"

Je fis quelques pas en avant, éprouvant l'envie de me mesurer à cet oiseau qui me narguait. Voilà ce que voulait dire la femme sur les pokemons libres, libres de voler. Le type vol par excellence. Le champion eut un bref sourire en me voyant, puis se frappa la tête avant de tonner :

"Ah, j'ai encore oublié de me présenter. Mon nom est Neil Bergh, champion de type vol depuis 2 ans ... parlons des règles du match ! T'as combien de pokémons capables de se battre ? Et c'est ton combientième combat d'arène ?"

"Trois pokemons." répondit James en échouant dans sa tentative de parler aussi fort que Neil Bergh. "C'est la première fois que je dispute un match d'arène."

"Ton premier ?" s'étonna le champion. "Bien, trois pokémons chacun, et tu es autorisé à faire des changements. Maintenant c'est parti ! Albert, cru-aile !"

C'est tout ? Pas de discours sur les oiseaux, tout ça ? Ce gars était vraiment champion ?

"Esquive !"

Je fis un bond à droite in extremis pour l'éviter, en gardant tant bien que mal les yeux fixés sur mon adversaire. Surtout ne pas perdre le contact visuel. Un souvenir me revint en mémoire à cet instant. L'apprentissage de Crocs Givre. Oui ! Peut-être en un coup, si je touchais un point faible ... Je pouvais l'avoir quand il me frôlerait ... ça se jouerait au centimètre et à la seconde près.

"Kronen !" hurla James. "Au corps à corps !"

Il devait être arrivé aux mêmes conclusions que moi, et pensais à garder Crocs Givre sous sa manche.

"Prépare une queue de fer !"

Je ne savais pas faire cette attaque, que me chantait-il donc ?

Le Roucoups profita de la seconde où mon regard dévia et fonça sur moi. Il fondit en déployant ses ailes. Rester immobile fut ardu, voir un oiseau me foncer dessus à cette vitesse déclenchait tous mes systèmes d'alarme. Il accéléra encore. Je me tournai de profil, dans une vague imitation d'humain pratiquant le base ball. Sauf que ma batte à moi, c'était ma queue.

Arrivé à trois mètres de moi, le Roucoups fit un brusque écart à droite, dans l'intention d'éviter queue de fer. C'était ce que j'attendais. Je bondis en avant, ouvrant ma gueule. La mâchoire d'un Crocrodil est bien plus redoutable que sa queue.

"Crocs Givre !"

Mes crocs se refermèrent sur la base de l'aile droite du Roucoups, une vague de froid se propageant rapidement de la blessure. Les plumes gelèrent tout autour et un os craqua quand j'appuyai.

"Roooouuuuuuuu !"

Il se crasha à terre dans un bruit mat, et me servit de matelas par la même occasion. Il ne se releva pas, et gémit une seule fois avant de refermer son bec progressivement.

"Reviens ici, Albert." fit le champion en rappelant son pokémon. Il semblait énervé, et me toisa : "ça devait être un coup critique, parce que je n'ai jamais vu Albert perdre comme ça ... tu m'as bien eu, dresseur. Quel est ton nom ?

"James Raytom."

"James Raytom ..." répéta Neil Bergh en aquiesçant." Je me souviendrai de toi après ce combat, que tu gagnes ou que tu perdes. Continuons, et que le meilleur gagne !"

Cette fois-ci, il lança carrément sa pokéball en l'air, et en jaillit un Heledelle qui se posa sur un rocher du terrain du stadium, les yeux confiants.

"Kronen, reviens ici ... Majelle, je te choisis !"

Elle sortit doucement de sa pokéball en fixant anxieusement les lieux. Je me sentis serein tout à coup. Même si elle avait du mal à s'ouvrir à nous (et surtout à moi, elle pensait que je la détestais à cause de ses pouvoirs psys), elle savait utiliser un grand nombre d'attaques. Rien qu'hier, lors de l'entraînement désormais quotidien, James avait testé sa variété d'attaques, et nous avions tous été soufflés.

"Utilise Protection !"

Un cube bleu se matérialisa autour de Majelle, presque transparent et pourtant visible. Des ... pixels ? ... clignotaient par intermittence.

"Alors vive-attaque, Hélice !"

Heledelle disparut pour réapparaître devant le cube, s'y enfonçant progressivement. Ouah, c'était ça les vive-attaques ? Impressionnant ! Mais sa vitesse ayant énormément baissée au contact du cube, je me doutais que Majelle l'éviterait aisément.

Elle se recroquevilla soudain, plaçant ses mains sur sa tête dans une tentative de se protéger. S'il elle avait pu parler, elle serait certainement en train de hurler. La cru-aile qu'utilisa Heledelle à ce moment la fit voltiger en arrière.

"Majelle ! Est-ce que ça va ?" James et moi fîmes en même temps.

Elle se remit sur ses pieds péniblement et étendit les bras. Le cube bleu se remit en place. Puis elle regarda James, totalement perdue. Mais défends-toi idiote !

"Cage-éclair !" lui ordonna James.

Elle opina et de minuscules éclairs jaillissant de son corps en formant rapidement un dôme qui s'étendait. Une vraie prison. En poussant un juron, Heledelle battit des ailes pour s'éloigner. Dommage pour lui, les décharges s'approchaient toujours.

Et à 2 centimètres -2 !-, elles s'arrêtèrent et disparurent. Cage-éclair a donc une limite ?

"Aéropic !"

"Heeeeledeeelllle !"

"Attaque Feu Follet !"

La vitesse d'Heledelle était telle que je ne le vis pas franchir les derniers mètres le séparant de Majelle. Je le vis pourtant reculer en toussant.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

"T'es bon comme dresseur, toi ..." dit le champion en serrant le poings. "Balancer un feu follet en plein sur Hélice, fallait y penser."

Je regardais la membre de notre équipe, toujours debout heureusement. Elle soufflait beaucoup, l'effort l'avait laissée exténuée. Le coup qu'elle avait pris était diminué par la protection, et par le feu follet en plus ... Elle était bien faible alors.

"Coup de bol que tu ne l'aies pas pris dans tes plumes, tu serais brûlée sinon !" rugit joyeusement Neil Bergh en souriant. "Allez, termine-la avec Hâte !"

Et Heledelle de voler à une vitesse folle à nouveau, en battant des ailes à une cadence impossible. Pour éviter de se cogner sur les murs, il se mit à tourner en rond à quelques mètres au-dessus de Majelle qui regardait ça d'un air paniqué.

"Et maintenant ..."

"Rugissement !"

"... Aéropic !"

Le cercle se brisa, pile devant la Tarsal qui essaya de crier ... tout en étant incapable de le faire. Le bec pointu de l'oiseau la percuta aussitôt, la tranformant en lumière rouge qui rentra dans sa pokéball.

"Tiens, tiens, le système de survie des pokéballs ! C'est rare que ça arrive." fit le champion.

"Pardon ?"

"Tu connais pas ça ? Mais tu débarques, mec ! C'est pour que les pokemons ne meurent pas, ils ont un système qui les rapatrient dans leurs pokéballs dès qu'ils sont en trop mauvais état. Vachement pratique."

Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ça, et James non plus vu qu'il avait posé la question. J'imagine qu'on l'ignorait parce qu'on ne l'avait jamais expérimenté. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Mon dresseur se tourna vers moi et me glissa tout bas :

"Tu as vu ? Il ne s'attaque qu'au corps à corps. Ce qui veut dire ..."

"... Que je peux le battre malgré sa vitesse." terminais-je avec un sourire.

J'arrivai sur le terrain et me mit en position.

"Oh, le Crocrodil à nouveau ? Tu as cru que je ne fais qu'Aéropic, hein ! Héhéhé, alors Hélice ... Lame d'air !"

Et il le fit, cet enfoiré, envoyant une rafale tranchante vers mois que j'esquivai d'une roulade. À peine l'avais-je achevée que j'entendis qu'une autre fonçait dans ma direction. Je pus esquiver à nouveau, l'épée invisible coupant le rocher là où je me trouvais une seconde plus tôt. Et ça recommença. Et encore. Très près celui-ci.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, et je dus bien parcourir chaque centimètre de ce stadium en roulés-boulés avant de m'arrêter. Pour souffler et parce que je n'entendais plus le crissement si caractéristique à Lame d'air.

"Kronen ! Il est affaibli ! Pistolet à eau !"

Et en dépit de la fatigue, je me relevai tout de suite en crachant le jet aquatique. J'ignorais totalement où tirer, et j'eus de la chance, le Heledelle s'était posé sur un rocher non loin. Nous fûmes tous les deux surpris que je le touche.

Et il s'écrasa deux mètres plus loin. Je me jetai en avant sans me soucier de la fatigue, et l'atteins au moment où il allait s'envoler. La lutte fut courte.

"Et de deux !" hurla James pendant que je revenais à côté de lui pour m'affaler à terre.

"Merde !" jura son adversaire. "J'aurais vraiment du prendre Bisebise sur le PC ce matin. Je pensais pas que tu serais aussi coriace ... il ne me reste que toi, Fauntleroy !"

Un Couaneton sortit de la pokéball que le champion tenait en chantant joyeusement. Le Couaneton, pas le champion.

"Vol et eau ... tu veux que je m'en occupe ?"

"Tu es trop fatigué pour te battre." décida James. "C'est à Héo-Héo de faire ses preuves."

"Quoi ? Mais t'es fou, il n'a pas le niveau pour !"

"Si." contra mon dresseur avec un sourire mystérieux. "Depuis qu'il a perdu contre le Minotaupe, on s'est beaucoup entraîné sur une ou deux techniques."

"Il reste trop faible." objectai-je pour la forme.

"Héo-Héo, je compte sur toi !"

"Salut James, salut Kronen !" glapit-il en sortant de sa pokéball.

"Héo-Héo ?" pouffa Nil Bergh. "Non mais c'est quoi ce nom pourri !"

Et la dernière manche commença.

Héo-Héo ne bougea pas, il attendait que James lui dise quoi faire.

"Bon, ouvrons le bal. Fauntleroy, Bulles d'eau !"

"Utilise Fouet lianes pour détruire les bulles !"

"Profite des bulles pour suivre avec un Aéropic !"

"C'est le moment que j'attendais !" exulta James, puis il se reprit et lança : "Rap dance !"

Juste derrière les bulles venait le Couaneton, qui fonça vers Héo-Héo. Et ce dernier fit une chose incroyable. Il se mit à danser, bougeant dans tous les sens, faisant des roues et d'autres figures.

Du rap ... je déteste vraiment cette musique. Mais là ... je dois avouer que c'est efficace. Très belle esquive de l'Aéropic et une attaque Griffe en retour.

"4 pas à gauche !"

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. En se tenant d'une main, il éxécuta une roue parfaite, atterrissant souplement sur le sol. Puis il se remit à tournoyer sur sa tête en faisant "Yeahhh !" pour se replacer en position.

"Je ne pensais pas mettre cette technique à contribution si tôt."

"Comment as-tu fait ? On dirait qu'il danse !"

"C'est le cas. Héo, attaque Roulade !"

Il a cette attaque ? Une vrai bénédiction dans une arène de type vol ! Et son apprentissage avait du être facile vu qu'il était énergique. Et qu'il aimait danser. Je contemplais notre Marisson prendre appui sur un rocher pour percuter violemment le Couaneton. Il n'était plus en sécurité dans les airs, et pourtant il ne fit rien pour l'esquiver, quoi de plus normal lorsqu'on a les yeux aussi écarquillés par la surprise ? Il se prit ainsi notre ami en pleine tête.

Ils chutèrent en même temps.

"Cru-aile !"

"Fouet lianes !"

Et chacun fit son possible pour se battre dans les airs, pendant les trois secondes de chute. Ils touchèrent le sol en soulevant un nuage de poussière.

Après quelques secondes, le survivant se releva.

* * *

_Bien sûr, une arène de type Vol près d'une montagne et d'une mine, paye ta logique, Lack ... ^^_

_Pour ceux qui veulent savoir d'où viennent les noms, c'est l'heure des explications ! Neil Bergh vient de Lindbergh, le premier aviateur à avoir fait New York-Paris en non-stop, en 1927. 33 heures sans dormir, bravo !_

_Albert est tiré d'Albert le champion de Mauville, dont le pokemon préféré est un Roucoups._

_Hélice parce que ... Heledelle ... Hélice ! ^^_

_Et enfin, Fauntleroy est le deuxième prénom de Donald Duck, le canard le plus malchanceux de la Terre (quoique, ceux qui finissent en rillettes ...). Et je sentais que ça convenait bien à un Couaneton ^_^_


	14. Chapitre 13 : Réconfort après l'effort !

La poussière formait un nuage épais et dense, et la petite silhouette se distinguait malgré ça. Je m'interdis, en vain, d'espérer qu'il s'agissait d'Héo-Héo le temps que la poussière se disperse. Comme pour me donner raison, je vis le survivant faire quelques pas en aveugle et parvenir à sortir du nuage.

Mes épaules tombèrent d'un coup.

De soulagement.

"Hé, James, Kronen, j'ai gagné !"

"Ouaiiiiis !"

Le champion arriva devant nous à cet instant, un demi-sourire sur son visage en nous regardant exploser de joie. Ses épaules étaient bien rentrées, il devait contrôler son irritation. Après tout, il nous avait sous-estimé et s'était pris un retour de flamme. J'aurais pu le paindre si je n'avais pas participé au combat.

"Félicitation, James !" commença-t-il d'une voix sourde, puis soupira et reprit d'un ton plus léger : "Voici la badge Entrave. Il signifie que tu as dépassé les limites terrestres, et que tu t'es envolé. Avec la CT Aéropic en prime. Et 5 000 pokédollars."

Il nous donna le badge qui avait la forme de deux ailes enroulées entravées par des liens noirs, ainsi qu'une CT. Il prit ensuite une pokéball accrochée à sa ceinture et ajouta d'un air pensif :

"Je te l'avoue les yeux dans les yeux : tu mérites cette victoire, tu m'as vraiment battu. Mais tu es encore très loin de la Ligue. Si tu veux y arriver, entraîne-toi. J'ai déjà combattu des dresseurs plus forts que toi."

Son regard revint à James, le scrutant comme un prof examine chaque mot d'une copie de ses élèves. Il attendait la réponse de James. [i]Défends-toi[/i], lui enjoignais-je dans ma tête.

"Je ... Heu, je" balbutia-t-il avant de sourire : "Je dis que j'ai encore de la marge. Tu (je notai qu'il tutoyait le champion tout d'un coup) m'as affronté vaillament après m'avoir sous-estimé. Tu dois aussi t'entraîner. En tant que Champion (il glissa une pointe de sarcasme dans ce mot, involontairement ou non), perdre contre un débutant n'est pas glorieux."

"Félicitations pour ton badge." siffla Neil Bergh en plissant les yeux et en serrant les poings. "Maintenant sors d'ici."

Il tourna aussitôt les talons et repartit. Nous fîmes de même en nous dirigeant vers le Centre Pokémon.

"L'énerver n'était pas une bonne idée."

"Je ne voulais pas l'énerver, mais lui faire comprendre qu'il n'a pas à me rabaisser." répliqua James avec une dureté inhabituelle.

"Tu es ... Tu as changé."

"Je sais. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose." répondit-il, et je sentis l'ancien James refaire surface. "Mais rappelle-toi nos derniers adversaires. Rachid. Adam. Carla. Neil Bergh. Tous essayent de nous faire peur, et ils nous jugent en fonction de notre réaction. C'est une guerre psychologique pour savoir qui aura le dessus. J'ai commis l'erreur de paraître faible face à Adam, et il nous a ignorés. Tu te rappelles sa façon de nous toiser ?

"Comme si nous n'étions que des insectes." approuvai-je, en me souvenant parfaitement de son air dégoûté lorsqu'il nous avait vus.

"C'est pour ça qu'in n'a pas voulu, daigné plutôt, se battre. Il nous a jugé indigne. Et je déteste ça. Je déteste les gens qui me jugent sans me connaître, et ceux qui veulent nous rabaisser." gronda-t-il, et ça valait presque un de mes grognements. "Alors qu'importe si je le mets en colère, mais qu'il me respecte d'abord."

Je ne répondis pas. J'étais d'accord avec lui, la meilleur façon de faire taire un chef de gang, c'était d'aboyer plus fort que lui. Rustique, primaire et violent, mais leur parler dans leur langage rend les choses plus faciles à comprendre pour eux. S'ils ne comprennent pas, ça augmente leur agressivité.

"Et si on se reposait pour la journée ?" lança joyeusement mon dresseur.

"Hein ?"

"Avec l'argent gagné par notre victoire, et le reste de la journée de libre, on peut prendre du bon temps, non ?"

"On doit acheter à manger avant !"lui rappelai-je.

"J'ai fait la liste des courses lorsque l'infirmière du Centre s'occupait de vous. Et j'ai aussi calculé combien ça nous coûtera." m'annonça-t-il fièrement en agitant un papier couvert d'inscriptions.

"Ce qui t'as pris cinq minutes ?" demandai-je d'un ton faussement innocent.

"Environ 3 minutes."

Je ris quand il le dit d'une voix si naturelle et si sincère. Le midi et l'après-midi passèrent très vite.

Nous avons mangé des sandwiches sur une place lumineuse bardée de vieux immeubles ouvragés, assis sur le rebord de la fontaine de marbre. Majelle ne cessait de jeter des regards apeurés aux passants qui s'approchaient de trop près à son goût, ainsi qu'à moi (malgré mes tentatives de la rassurer), Héo-Héo mangeait en discutant avec James, pointant fréquemment du doigt telle ou telle personne en posant des question sur ses habites, si c'était un pokémon. Pour sa défense, le type avec le chapeau mexicain et le poncho ressemblait beaucoup à un Ludicolo. Et la flûte à sept trous lui donnait une sorte de bec. James avait eu du mal à répondre.

En traversant un parc, nous vîmes un manège où plusieurs enfants et leur pokémons venaient jouer. Ceux qui ne criaient pas de joie en étant assis sur les Galopas de bois trépignaient et suppliaient leurs mères en leur répétant à quel point elle était belle, et gentille, et qu'il l'aimait ... Une fois que la deuxième vague ait fait ce tour tant désiré par les enfants et les mères (l'une d'elles soupira de joie lorsque sa fille partit s'installer dans le tourniquet, puis elle ouvrit son magazine), Héo-Héo et James purent en faire un. Majelle et moi restâmes donc à les regarder rire en essayant d'attraper le ponpon. Bien sûr, elle s'était mise à une distance de sécurité.

Finalement, Héo-Héo, porté par son dresseur, parvint à attraper le ponpon. Ils ne réussirent pas la deuxième fois, l'employé qui s'en occupait se méfiait.

Oui, vraiment, c'était une belle journée. Notre premier badge, un après-midi avec un soleil radieux ... nous étions heureux.

Nous avions tort.

* * *

_Adam et Carla sont des dresseurs rencontrés en route, le premier équivalent à un Topdresseur et la seconde au personnage féminin dans Pokémon Ranger : Nuit à Almia._

_Ah, ils ne pourront jamais avoir de repos, on dirait ^^ !_

_Et si vous connaissez des gens qui aiment Pokémon autant que vous, vous pouvez aussi leur parler de cette histoire ;)_


	15. Chapitre 14 : L'Entrepôt, part1

"..."

"Il se réveille ?" s'enquit une voix grave non loin de moi.

"Pas encore." répondit une voix fluette, près de mon oreille droite.

"Hé, Cendre ! Ramène-toi par ici, qu'on y voit plus clair !" reprit la première voix.

"J'arrive, j'arrive, te presse pas." fit une voix encore plus grave. "Voilà, voilà, ma flamme."

Je sentis de la chaleur près de mon visage, et j'ouvris immédiatement les yeux. Pour les refermer aussitôt, momentanément aveuglé par la lumière. Je portai les mains à mes yeux pour les cacher. Que se passait-il ? Où étais-je ?

"Eloigne-toi un peu, tu l'as ébloui." conseilla la voix fluette, avant de me prendre l'épaule : "Tu peux ouvrir les yeux sans problème à présent."

Ce que je fis en me relevant, regardant trois pokémons dans la pénombre d'un endroit inconnu. La flamme au bout d'une queue orangée n'allait pas bien loin, mais je pouvais voir un Ptiravi, un Chimpenfeu aux yeux à demi fermés et un Ossatueur. Celui-ci me sourit et se mit à parler :

"Salut le Crocrodil. J'te présente Amédée (il désigna le Ptiravi, puis se tourna vers le primate), Cendre, et je suis moi-même Santon. Comment t'appelles-tu ?"

"Kronen. On est où, ici ? Où est mon dresseur ?"

"Ton dresseur, ha ha ! Ça devrait être ta dernière préoccupation. T'es à l'Entrepôt ! C'est le nom que lui ont donnés les sbires qui m'ont capturés." dit Cendre de sa voix de basse.

"Comment ça, des sbires ? Quels sbires ? Quel Entrepôt ?!"

"Est-ce que tu te rappelles de comment tu es arrivé ici ? Une bribe, tout du moins ?" me questionna Santon, et je notai son élocution soignée et agréable à entendre, un conteur-né.

"Ouais, tu t'es réveillé pendant le trajet, comme moi."

"Cendre, il est sensible aux attaques plante, comme moi."

"Ah ouais, ah ouais ... Bah tu t'es pris une poudre dodo en pleine face, et pendant que t'étais dans les vapes, les sbires t'ont amené ici. Tu reverras plus ton dresseur, comme nous tous."

"James n'aurait jamais laissé qui que ce soit faire ça !"

"Bah, sur le coup, il a pas assuré, ton James." se moqua le primate de sa voix pataude. On aurait dit qu'il constatait tout simplement. Presque.

"Ne dis pas de mal de lui !" grognai-je en retour.

"Kronen, Cendre, du calme." fit Santon en s'interposant. "Les sbires qui t'ont kidnappé appartiennent à une organisation connue sous le nom de Team PETRA. C'est l'emblème qui orne leurs uniformes. J'ignore ce que cela signifie, mais je sais que leurs activités principales sont le kidnaping de pokémons, même déjà capturés. Pourquoi, la question mérite d'être posée."

Un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Je ne pouvais pas être séparé de James. Jamais. Quiconque essayerait se retrouverait entre mes crocs. Mais je sentais leur peur, la peur qu'ils cachaient tous, surtout à eux-mêmes. Ils ne devaient pas en parler souvent, et leurs expressions avaient changé depuis que le nom de Team PETRA avait été dit : les prunelles de Santon étaient totalement indéchiffrables, Amédée gardait un sourire forcé en nous regardant chacun à notre tour, et Cendre se rongeait les ongles. Soudain, une voix jaillit de l'obscurité :

"Moi, je sais ! Ils vont nous vendre !"

"Ou nous manger." surenchérit le primate, se grattant l'oreille. "Viens par ici !"

"D'accord !" répondit joyeusement la voix, définitivement féminine.

Une Azumarill sortit de l'ombre et vint se placer à coté de Santon en le contemplant amoureusement. Il fit mine de ne rien remarquer, et il me la présenta. En évitant de la regarder, bien entendu. Elle s'appelait Ellie, et son arrivée datait de plus d'un mois. Il me demanda ensuite quel était mon dernier souvenir avant de m'être réveillé dans ce cachot de l'Entrepôt.

"Avant le trou noir, je ..." commençais-je, en faisant fonctionner ma mémoire, "Euh, je rentrais avec James, Héo-Héo et Majelle au centre Pokémon la nuit tombée. Je suis resté en arrière pendant cinq secondes et puis ... plus rien (je claquai machinalement mes doigts) ... je me réveille ici."

Je secouais la tête. Comment avais-je donc pu me faire avoir ? Quelle stupidité.

"On peut s'enfuir d'ici ?" tentai-je à tout hasard.

Etonnant de voir comment quatre mots peuvent avoir un effet radical. Cendre cessa aussitôt de se ronger les ongles, Amédée eut un hoquet de stupeur, Santon et Ellie sursautèrent.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, 'spèce de maboul ?!" glapit le Chimpenfeu, tout agité. "Sortir, t'es fou, toi ..."

"Il a raison." soutint Santon, plus modéré. "Même si nous en rêvons tous, c'est impossible."

"On est combien dans cette salle ?"

"Depuis que tu es là, huit, je crois ..." dit Ellie.

"On aura besoin de plus de pokémons." estimai-je.

"Attends, attends, tu nous baragouines quoi ? On a pas encore décidé de t'aider !"

"Les plus puissants sont dans des salles à part, je dirais." fit Amédée.

"Hé bien, qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour aller les délivrer ?" dis-je d'une voix féroce.

Tout le monde se tut pendant quelques secondes, puis Santon fit un pas dans ma direction et sourit :

"On t'attendait. On attendait une personne comme toi, qui nous dirait de nous battre. (Ses yeux revinrent sur le reste du groupe.) Qui aurait une attaque susceptible de détruire la porte ?"

* * *

Cendre posa la main sur la porte en fer rouillé. Il la tapota d'un air pensif, puis s'écarta d'un pas en tenant sa queue afin de l'éclairer toute entière. La lueur de ses flammes projetait des ombres menaçantes sur le métal, révélant des dizaines de griffures irrégulières. Nous n'étions pas les premiers à tenter de s'échapper.

Mais nous avions Santon.

Je me tournai vers lui et lui lançai :

"C'est bon ! Vas-y !"

En poussant un rugissement tonitruant, il se mit à courir vers la sortie, de plus en plus vite. Au dernier moment, il se tourna légèrement, présentant son épaule tendue. Il percuta la porte, réalisant une superbe attaque Damoclès sur la serrure. Un bruit mat se fit entendre, accompagné d'un son de métal contre du métal. La barre qui retenait la porte cédait !

La serrure tint bon.

Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Des exclamations de surprise jaillirent dans tout le cachot. Nous ne comprenions pas. Rien ne pouvait résister à un Damoclès !

Santon, lui, était en train de tituber en gémissant de douleur, à quelques centimètres de la sortie. Il comprit un peu plus tard que nous, mais il ne se posa pas de questions. Il réitéra son attaque de son autre épaule avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Et le miracle eut lieu.

Nous entendîmes tous la barre se briser et retomber sur le sol, de l'autre côté. Nous étions libres !

"Que personne ne parle ! Ils ne doivent pas savoir où nous sommes quand nous sortirons !" chuchotai-je.

"Ok." firent en même temps Cendre et Hippopotas (ah, certains dresseurs n'ont pas d'imagination).

"Motus ..." dit malicieusement Scarin le Mélokrik, le plus vieux de la bande.

"... Et bouche cousue !" souffla son ami John, un Boustiflor plutôt sympa, bon vivant apparemment.

Il ne cessait de se plaindre de la nourriture servie ici. Non, les rations n'étaient pas suffisantes. Non, tout était mal dosé et pas cuit.

"Moins fort." murmura Santon en se tenant l'épaule gauche d'une main, celle qui avait le plus souffert. Il me chuchota ensuite : " Je ne pourrai pas faire un Damoclès de plus, ou sinon je mourrai. Le système de survie des pokéballs ne fonctionne qu'à cent mètres de distance, et je ne le tenterai pas."

"Compris, pas de kamikaze."

Nous sortîmes silencieusement en poussant la porte. Elle glissa sans en faire avant de rencontrer les restes de la barre qui résonnèrent dans le couloir bien éclairé. La lumière nous éblouit un instant, moi sans doute un peu moins vu que je n'étais pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Le couloir était calme, pas un bruit à part nos respirations saccadées.

"Santon et Amédée ne se battront pas, ils restent au milieu. Je vais devant. Il reste deux personnes derrière et deux devant." ordonnai-je.

"Tu pourras pas tout faire tout seul ..." susurra Scarin.

"... Mais tu auras besoin d'un duo !" chantonna le Boustiflor très bas.

"Hippo, on prend l'arrière ?" fit Cendre un peu apathiquement.

"Ouaip."

"Surtout, ne vous séparez pas. On ne sait pas combien ils sont, alors pas d'héroïsme. On trouve des pokémons plus forts et on les libère. Compris ?"

Tous acquiescèrent, et nous partîmes. Le couloir était propre, quelques cartons étaient entreposés par-ci, par-là, mais toujours personne. Au fur et à mesure que nous avancions sans bifurquer, ce sentiment étrange d'être épié gagnait en force. Je levais un bras, et nous nous arrêtâmes.

"La porte devant. Ils sont derrière."

"Comment tu sais ça ?" s'enquit John tout bas.

"Instinct." lâchai-je dans un souffle.

"Et si tu te trompes ?" renchérit Santon.

"Mieux vaut être trop prudent. En tout cas, je préfère m'attendre au pire plutôt que me faire prendre à nouveau."

"S'ils nous attendent, autant ne pas les décevoir ?" fit Scarin le Mélokrik avec un sourire espiègle.

"Vous êtes prêts ? Alors c'est parti !" murmurai-je.

Je pris la poignée et la tournai doucement, puis la porte. Elle débouchait sur une salle de taille moyenne remplie de caisses de bois recouvertes de draps bruns. Personne en vue. La salle était bien aménagée, les cartons enveloppaient le chemin en forme de T qui menaient à deux autres portes. Je regardai à droite, et mon sang se figea.

Un Insécateur me fixait avec un sourire sadique sur le pas de la porte.

Il leva ses deux bras-lames aiguisées et les agita.

"Tiens, tiens, un Crocrodil ... on est venu avec ses copains ? Ça tombe bien, moi aussi !"

Je me retournai aussitôt vers l'autre porte, et poussai un juron. Un Seviper posait à l'entrée, l'air d'examiner le bout de sa queue violette. Il leva les yeux d'une manière totalement condescendante et siffla :

"Ssss ... sse ssoir, ssteak de Crocrodil !"

Soudain, plusieurs pokémons atterrirent devant moi. Un Brutapode à l'air revêche, un Griknot, un Têtarte, un Vigoroth, un Scorplane, un Gravalanch et ... un Rototaupe et un Mimigal. Je reconnus ces deux-là. Ces enfoirés avaient attaqués Majelle il y a longtemps !

En poussant un cri de rage, je me précipitai vers eux en oubliant tout le reste. Aucun ne réagit à temps. Un pistolet à Eau rageur atteint le Mimigal qui tournoya sur sa toile. Rototaupe ne dura pas plus longtemps, je pris sa tête et l'écrasai contre le Gravalanch. Un Vibraqua pour terminer et ils étaient déjà trois hors de combat. Soudain, le Têtarte se plaça devant moi et me décocha un direct en pleine mâchoire.

Je reculai d'un pas. Pas plus.

Le Vigoroth me tenait fermement.

"Battez-v.. !" eus-je le temps de hurler avant de prendre un nouveau coup.

Je réussis je ne sais comment à mordre la gant blanc du Têtarte qui en profita pour me frapper derechef de son autre poing. Et soudain, je basculais en arrière.

Le temps de me relever, et c'étais le chaos. Je vis Cendre s'en prendre au Vigoroth avec une hargne bizarre, Ellie qui attaquait le Scorplane, Têtarte assailli par John, Scarin se battre à l'escrime avec Insécateur. Du coin de l'oeil, j'aperçus Amédée qui défendait Santon contre le Griknot, Hippopotas qui chargeait le Brutapode ... et un éclair violet dirigé vers moi.

Je sautai en arrière, la Queue-Poison du Seviper me frôlant seulement au lieu de m'atteindre en plein coeur. Je hais les serpents. Pourquoi était-ce à moi de le combattre ?

"Sss ... Règle numéro une du parfait asssasssin : éliminer la sssible la plus dangereuze !"

Il tenta un nouveau coup d'estoc que j'esquivai tant bien que mal.

"Règle numéro deux : sssi une attaque ne marsse pas, utilize une autre !"

Et il fonça ... à côté de moi ?! Je me tournai pour lui faire un crocs Givre qu'il n'oublierait pas de sitôt et expirai bruyamment. Le visage du Seviper se trouvait à quelques centimètres de moi, ses pupilles verticales mauves me dévorant des yeux. Mais pas amoureusement. Je baissai les yeux.

Son corps longiligne mais puissant me broyait d'une attaque Ligotage. Je ne pouvais pas respirer et encore moins bouger. Je revins à sa face de psychopathe. Il me souriait. Putain, je hais vraiment les serpents. Sa langue fourchue sortit alors et il dit :

"Règle numéro trois : tuer la sssible dès que posssible !"

Sa queue violette remonta à hauteur de sa tête, un peu en retrait. Elle brillait plus fort que jamais. Il émit un sifflement amusé et attaqua. Sa queue fusa vers ma gorge sans défense pour la poignarder. C'était foutu. Je ne reverrai jamais James.

Il ne me restait plus qu'une solution.

Je rabattis ma tête violemment vers mon corps, ouvrant ma gueule pendant une fraction de seconde et le renfermant aussi sec. La moitié de la queue du serpent à l'intérieur. _Crocs Givre !_ La vague de froid se répandit par mes dents pointues jusqu'en lui.

Avec un sifflement strident, le Seviper réussit à retirer son appendice gelé en écopant de morsures plus graves. Sous le choc, il relâcha son étreinte pour souffler sur sa blessure d'un air affolé. Je pris une longue goulée d'air. C'était pas passé loin cette fois ! Le Seviper darda sur moi un regard vengeur.

"Règle numéro une du parfait Crocrodil : bouffer tout ce qui arrive dans ma gueule !"

"Shh !" cracha-t-il en se jetant sur moi pour me mordre.

Cendre atterrit soudain sur le bout gelé du Seviper suite à un coup du Vigoroth. Il se releva presque immédiatement pour continuer à se battre, sans comprendre qu'il venait de m'éviter une morsure quasi certaine. Seviper se prit un bon Coup'dboul alors qu'il supportait la douleur en se mordant la langue, et tomba à terre. KO.

C'était un adversaire presque trop fort pour moi, mais je l'avais vaincu. Je soupirai de soulagement un bref instant puis revins à la bataille qui faisait rage. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent devant l'horreur.

"Scarin ! Santon !"

* * *

_Ah, j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, et la suite qui s'ébauche à la fin est tellement excitante ... !_

_Au passage, j'ai trouvé la date pour mettre les nouveaux chapitres : le vendredi ! Voilà, ça vous évite de venir plusieurs fois par semaine ;)_

_Pour les noms, je n'explique que celui de Santon : un santon est une petite figurine de terre (le type sol donc ^^) souvent utilisée pour les crèches de Noël. Je crois que ça vient de Méditerranée. Ah, et Scarin aussi : ses pattes peuvent former un X qui me rappelle la cicatrice de Scar dans Fullmetal Alchemist._


	16. Chapitre 15 : L'Entrepôt, part2

"Scarin ! Santon !"

Non. Non ! NON !

Simultanéiment, Griknot avait dégagé Amédée de son chemin et fonçait sur Santon, tandis que cet enfoiré d'Insécateur tranchait Mélokrik en deux. Je vis le sang qui jaillit de son corps, la blessure presque verticale le défigurer à jamais. Il s'écroula en se tenant l'abdomen.

"NON !"

Le liquide pourpre jaillit de Santon, tachant le Griknot qui l'écrasait contre une caisse de bois. Sans réfléchir, je me précipitai sur lui, le frapai à la tête, une fois, deux fois. Malgré les coups que je lui infligeais dans ma hargne, il réussit à se retirer hors de contact, au beau milieu de la mêlée.

Je rentrai dedans comme un berserk, sans aucune conscience de ce qui se passait. Qui je frappais ... qui me frappait ... rien d'autre ne comptait que ce Griknot que je pris entre deux combats. Il comprit tout de suite qu'il n'y avait aucune échappatoire. Courageusement, et parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, il me fit face. Ses griffes déployées luisaient d'un sang presque noir qui réverbérait la lumière des néons.

"Tu ... n'aurais ... jamais dû ... attaquer ... Santon !" fis-je en lui assénant des coups brutaux.

Combien il en reçut, je ne le saurais jamais. Et puis il essaya de s'enfuir. Mes crocs se refermèrent sur son corps tendu et paniqué. Il sentait que c'était la fin, et moi aussi. J'avais juste envie d'en finir.

"Kronen ! Stop !"

Le voile rouge qui obscurcissait ma vision se dissipa soudain. Santon ! Je me retournai en direction de la voix qui m'avait arrêté au dernier moment. En le voyant, ma mâchoire se détendit automatiquement, et ma proie tomba au sol et gémit en se recroquevillant.

Santon était debout.

Soutenu par Amédée, il haletait devant l'effort. Il leva ses yeux vers moi et me dit :

"C'est fini. Partons."

Il fit un pas, s'écroulant à terre. Immédiatement, Amédée l'allongea sur le dos, vérifiant son pouls. Il n'en avait pourtant pas besoin pour comprendre qu'il allait plus mal que nous ne le croyions. Sa respiration laborieuse eut un raté tout à coup, comme un hoquet. Le petit Ptiravi me fixa pendant une seconde, l'air incertain.

"Il ... il ... on doit le porter. Il est sérieusement blessé." fit-il une fois son recul revenu.

"Je m'en occupe." intervint Hippopotas, ayant vaincu le Brutapode qui était étendu contre une des caisses.

Mes yeux effleurèrent la salle entière, pleine de nombreux corps éparpillés. Nous avions vaincu, mais à quel prix ? Scarin était peut-être mort, Santon n'en était pas loin. Cendre et Amédée étaient en train d'assurer le brancard de l'Ossatueur, et John était planté face à l'Insécateur, tremblant. Il me fallut un instant pour comprendre que ce n'était pas de peur, mais de colère.

Son ami qu'il avait rencontré ici. Son ami qui lui avait toujours remonté le moral depuis qu'il était à l'Entrepôt. Son ami que l'insecte avait jeté négligemment, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un objet, devant le Boustiflor.

"John."

"Il est pour moi." murmura-t-il.

"John, on doit y aller." tentai-je de le raisonner.

"Prenez l'autre chemin. Il est pour moi."

Je me tus pendant une seconde. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça. J'aurais agi ... non, j'avais agi de la même manière contre le Rototaupe et le Mimigal. J'acquiesçai :

"On se retrouve à la sortie ! Et sois là !"

"T'inquiète pas, j'y serai. J'y serai." répéta-t-il d'un air absent. "Il est pour moi. Tu vas payer, Insécateur."

Me détournant à regret, je pris la tête du convoi avec Cendre. En cas de combat, nous étions les seuls en bon état et disponibles. Amédée marchait à côté d'Hippopotas et s'assurait à chaque instant que Santon ne tombait pas ou prenait son pouls à chaque fois qu'il gémissait.

John nous avait abandonné ... Scarin et Santon ... en parlant de lui, où était passé Ellie ? Un doute me traversa l'esprit.

"Ellie ! Où est-elle ? Est-ce que quelqu'un l'a vue ?" demandai-je en tournant la tête

"Ellie ?" dit Amédée, n'ayant pas l'air de comprendre ce que je disais.

"Je l'ai vue qui partait à la poursuite du Scorplane ! Celui qu'elle affrontait !" lança Hippopotas en se raidissant. Il venait de s'en rappeler, à coup sûr. "Elle doit être devant nous !"

"Dépêchons-nous !"

Le cortège accéléra, les deux brancardiers trottant en redoublant de vigilance quant à la victime. Nous longeâmes le couloir désert, passant devant deux portes de fer semblables à la nôtre, mais ouvertes. La lumière n'y pénétrait pas, elle refusait d'éclairer ce qui s'était passé dedans. Nul ne dit mot sur ces autres cachots, néanmoins nous pensions tous la même chose. D'autres cachots.

Et toujours personne. L'atmosphère elle-même avait l'air vide, comme s'il n'y avait personne, comme si toute vie s'était enfuie. Finalement, nous tournâmes à droite lorsque le couloir s'orienta brusquement dans cette direction.

Je vis vingt mètres plus loin une porte verte, à gauche. Un bureau lui faisait face, aidé par deux chaises et des feuillets par dizaines. Un tableau d'affichage ornait le mur, occupé par des post-it. Nous nous approchâmes doucement sans faire de bruit. Je pris une feuille au hasard et commençai à lire. De chiffres en colonne. De la comptabilité, sans aucun doute. La présence totalement incongrue de ces bilans me sauta aux yeux. Je reposai la fiche sans rien dire et en piochai une autre dans un autre tas.

Mes yeux parcourèrent quelques lignes en sautant des mots suspicieusement, puis ils s'agrandirent sous le coup de la surprise.

"Tu sais lire ?" s'étonna Cendre en venant à côté de moi.

"Chut." lui soufflai-je en ajoutant : "Oui, j'ai appris avec mon dresseur quand on était petit. Il m'a tout appris."

"Ah ouais, ah ouais ... ça raconte quoi ?" me questionna-t-il soudain.

J'allais lui répondre quand une voix grave se fit entendre. Je me retournai vers Santon. Il s'était réveillé ! Tout de suite, je vis que les deux infirmiers s'étaient figés. Ils nous fixaient sans oser bouger un seul muscle.

"C'est vous qui avez dit quelque chose ?" haleta Amédée.

"C'est pas Santon ?" répliqua Cendre.

Quelqu'un avait parlé ... ce n'était aucun de nous ... la porte ! Je fis volte-face et l'examinai, plein d'appréhension tout à coup.

La porte était _entrouverte_.

Depuis tout à l'heure, elle était entrouverte, bon sang ! Nous échangeâmes un regard avec Cendre, nous comprenant sans avoir besoin de parler. La personne qui avait parlé nous avait entendu, mais en plus elle n'était pas seule.

"Vous restez en arrière, okay ?" fis-je à Amédée et à Hippopotas.

Une fois qu'ils eurent hoché la tête, nous poussâmes la porte. Derrière attendaient trois hommes et une femme dans la même tenue : tous portaient un pantalon blanc ainsi qu'un gilet blanc avec de l'orange en bas et en haut de ce gilet ... sur l'espèce de triangle orangé de leurs épaules, on pouvait apercevoir deux barres noires de chaque côté ou trois. Cela devait être un grade, je suppose. Et un logo était collé à leur coeur. PETRA. Sigle mystérieux.

L'homme arborant trois rais noirs était âgé d'une quarantaine d'années et nous adressa la parole aussitôt qu'il nous vit :

"Vous vous êtes évadés ? Rendez vous et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal, contrairement à elle ... (sa main voleta vers ses complices, dont un avait son Scorplane sur son épaule.)

Et à ses pieds ... Ellie. Etendue face contre terre, immobile. Que lui avaient-il donc fait ?!

Mes yeux durent en dire assez pour l'homme aux trois barres, qui me sourit :

"Nous ne lui avons rien fait, elle a eu une sorte de crise d'épilepsie quand Magneton a utilisé Flash ... Elle a bien fait. (Il soupira, l'air ennuyé.) Je déteste que la marchandise soit abîmée."

La femme ricana pendant que les deux autres sbires s'esclaffèrent.

"Bon, assez joué." reprit le gradé d'une voix dure, sans une seule once de pitié. " Vous avez réussi à passer la plupart de nos pokemons, mais vous ne tiendrez pas deux minutes contre nous. Venez, les deux qui se cachent de l'autre côté de la porte !"

Deux des sbires sortirent une pokéball pendant que je faisais le décompte dans ma tête. Un Magneton. Un Scorplane et deux autres. Scorplane était pour moi, je pouvais le vaincre facilement d'un jet bien placé. Magneton pour Cendre. Amédée et Hippopotas contre les deux autres. Ça marchait si on affrontait les bons types.

"Stan, tu viens avec moi. Nos pokemons pourront se débrouiller tout seuls. Fanny, Bill, vous restez là pour vous occuper d'eux." ordonna-t-il avec la voix d'une personne qui sait qu'elle vous est supérieure. Il me toisa ensuite : "Je vais reporter ça au QG ... La prochaine fois que vous me verrez, ce sera en cage. Je parie que c'est toi qui a eu Seviper et Insécateur, le Crocrodil ? Tu entres le premier et tu te mets entre eux (il cracha de dégoût) et nous, c'est que tu dois être plutôt fort. Tiens, en cadeau, voici leurs pokéballs."

Sachant qu'il ne me comprendrait pas si je parlais, je hochai la tête en le fixant rageusement. Il balança les balls rouges à quelques centimètres de moi. Je les écrasai consciencieusement, brisant le mécanisme.

"On verra ça plus tard, de toute façon. Le planning est tellement serré ces jours-ci ... tu as de la chance que je doive partir. Bientôt tu m'obéiras ... si tu survis. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Magneton ! Tu le mets hors de combat en premier, tu m'as compris ? Cage-éclair, mais pas d'attaques trop fortes. Ne commencez pas avant que l'on ne soit parti, vous savez pourquoi. Stan, tu conduis le camion."

Il se mit à marcher vers le rideau de tôle énorme au fond de la salle en ricanant, suivi par son compère. Je m'attardai enfin sur la salle en elle-même. Beaucoup plus grande, elle était presque vide, comme si on contenu avait disparu. L'abscence de poussière indiquait que ce devait être récent ... je me remémorai les paroles du gradé. Il avait évoqué un retour au QG ... Pas le temps pour les questions. Un bruit de moteur, sans doute le véhicule du gradé, se fit entendre.

Agir d'abord, réfléchir ensuite.

Le bruit du camion s'éloigna quelques secondes plus tard, et je me préparai à bondir. Le plus dangereux serait Magneton. Je devais le battre en premier.

"Amédée, Hippopotas, vous avez mis Santon en sécurité ?" dis-je sans me retourner, d'une voix tendue.

"C'est bon."

Oui, c'est fait."

"Prêts à vous battre ?" murmurai-je en essayant autant que possible de ne pas remuer les lèvres. "Alors à l'attaque ! Cendre, je te laisse Magneton !"

Inutile de lui dire que ses deux types -Combat et Feu- étaient tout les deux efficaces contre le type Acier du Magneton ... Je fonçai sur les deux sbires qui, paniquant, lâchèrent leurs deux pokéballs devant eux en reculant. Scorplane s'envola, anticipant ma venue ... et un seule des deux pokéballs s'ouvrit. Un Carabaffe en sortit. Je modifia donc ma course et lui assénai en plein ventre un Coup'd'boule.

Je me fis probablement plus mal que lui, sa carapace absorba une grosse partie du choc. Il perdit juste l'équilibre, qu'il retrouva par miracle en posant sa queue duveteuse au sol. Je me jetai sur lui.

"Attaque Pistolet à Eau !"

Je n'eus que le temps de comprendre ce qu'il disait pout rececoir un jet d'eau sur la tête, ce qui donna quelques secondes de répit à la tortue pour se mettre hors de portée. Je répliquai par un autre Pistolet à Eau. Il l'esquiva en bondissant à droite, puis le suivant. Soudain, je fis un quart de tour et visai le Scorplane qui se préparait à me sauter dessus depuis le plafond.

Il n'était pas encore retombé à terre qu'un cri s'éleva depuis l'entrée. Un pokemon passa la porte en agitant ses bras ensanglantés. Mais ce n'était pas son sang. Insécateur.

"Santon !" hurla Amédée en se précipitant vers le blessé.

"Où est John ?! grognai-je avec un ton mençant que je n'avais jamais eu jusqu'alors.

"John ? Ah oui, l'obèse ... parti rejoindre son pote, mon vieux."

"Ne dis pas de mal de lui !" pleurnicha le Ptiravi en protégeant Santon.

"J't'aurai prévenu." lui répondit l'insecte, esquissant un sourire sadique.

Il s'avança d'un pas ... et s'effondra, percuté par un boulet de canon massif, brun et vert que je connaissais bien. Héo-Héo. Et la personne qui entra dans la grande salle ne pouvait être que ...

"James !"

Quand il me vit, un sourire traversa son visage, puis il se reconcentra sur le combat qui faisait toujours rage. Ses yeux verts inspectèrent la pièce méthodiquement, et il tapota machinalement son jean. Il ne se préoccupa pas du Abo malmené par Hippopotas.

"Majelle, Choc mental sur Magneton !"

Elle était à côté de lui, et projeta un rayon translucide extrêmement rapide sur le pokemon qui évitait jusqu'à présent les coups de Cendre. Le Choc mental ne lui fit pas bien mal, mais le but n'était pas là. Il fut distrait une seconde. C'était plus que suffisant.

Un Mach punch le heurta de plein fouet.

Le flot du combat avait changé comme reflut la marée en un instant. De maîtres, nos adversaires n'en menaient plus large. Je pris le Carabaffe en tenaille avec Héo-Héo qui continuait sa roulade et le mordit sauvagemment. Il cria de douleur avant de me coller une baffe pile entre les deux yeux.

"Tu vas me lâcher, oui ?!"

Je reculai en lui souriant,mais un sourire féroce. Et avant qu'il ne parle à nouveau, il fut projeté sur moi par une Roulade bien placée. Je l'accueillis dans mes bras et lui susurrai :

"Bonne nuit !"

Plus de Carabaffe, et probablement plus de Magneton. Qu'en était-il d'Insécateur ? J'espérai qu'il souffrait pout tout ce qu'il avait infligé. Je le dévisageai. Il essayait d'éviter Héo-Héo quand soudain, nos regards se croisèrent. La lueur sadique qu'il avait au moment de cisailler Scarin revint.

"James !" vociférai-je.

"Oui ?"

"J'ai détruit sa pokéball ! Capture-le !"

Les yeux verts explorèrent rapidement le sol, tombant rapidement sur les débris de pokéball. Il me jeta un coup d'oeil et enregistra parfaitement la situation.

Insécateur se ruant vers moi trop vite pour que je l'esquive.

Je reculai et trébuchai sur le Carabaffe que j'avais mis KO. Je bondis pour me relever le plus vite possible ...

Trop tard. Insécateur était sur moi.

Le cri s'éleva en un instant, empreint d'une forte émotion.

"NON !"

* * *

_Hum, va-t-il mourir transpercé par l'Insécateur ou non ? J'avoue que je ne sais pas, je me tâte ^^_

_Pour la personne attentive qui remarquera que le sang de Scarin est rouge et non vert ou jaune, je réponds que c'est Pokémon, le jeu où même les mammifères naissent dans des oeufs, comme le bébé de Kangourex d'ailleurs. Ah, et saurez-vous trouver la référence aux Chevaliers du Zodiaque, les origines ?_


	17. Chapitre 16 : Je ne sais pas

Le cri s'éleva en un instant, empreint d'une forte émotion.

"NON !"

Parfois ... j'ai le sentiment de ne pas contrôler ma vie, quoi que je fasse pour la maîtriser, pour lui imposer ma volonté. Créer ma voie et s'y tenir, voilà mon objectif. Mais parfois, des évènements imprévus et perturbants viennent gripper la machine avec un grain de sable. Dans ces moments, j'ai plus l'impression de flotter que de nager, de ne rien pouvoir faire. Je ne peux qu'être guidé, impuissant.

Et j'ai connu de gros grains de sable.

Le déménagement, Rose Mulli et d'autres plus anciens.

Ou Insécateur.

La scène défile devant mes yeux qui restent spectateurs.

Insécateur se ruant sur moi, le bout de son bras-lame touchant presque ma peau. Soudain, son corps est enveloppé par une lumière rouge étincelante, et il disparaît dans la pokéball avec un air ahuri. Il n'était plus très résistant après la Roulade que lui a infligée Héo-Héo, aussi James l'a capturé du premier coup, aidé par Majelle qui a projeté la balle sur lui. Je suis resté sous le choc quelques secondes, mon coeur battant frénétiquement. Ce n'était pas comme contre le Seviper, je pensais n'avoir aucune chance cette fois-ci.

"Tu dois manger, ou sinon tu mourras de faim." fit James aussi calmement que possible.

"J'ai dit NON !" répéta Insécateur en se détournant.

Il boudait, quel gamin. Il nous en voulait toujours de ceux que nous avions fait, l'aracher à son si précieux maître et l'obliger à obéir au dresseur d'un de ses prisonniers. La déchéance suprême.

Et moi alors, il ne se mettait pas à ma place ?! Il avait blessé Scarin et John (d'après ce que j'avais compris, il défigurait le Boustiflor lorsqu'il avait senti que sa pokéball avait été brisée et était parti tout de suite. James, Héo-Héo et Majelle l'avaient trouvé à temps.) et appartenait à PETRA ... je me contentais de le fixer à plusieurs mètres de distance et ça me demandait une énergie folle. Je ne voulais que lui faire payer ses méfaits.

"Crève de faim si t'en as envie." soufflai-je.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as, le Crocrodil, hein ? Tu veux te battre ?!" répliqua-t-il en dégainant ses bras.

J'allais répondre -non, l'insulter- quand James me coupa dans mon élan :

"CA SUFFIT !"

Même Héo-Héo et Majelle se retournèrent. Ils mangeaient en silence sur l'aire accolée à la route que nous longions. Enfin, ils mangeaient près de la tente, sur une table de bois qu'on trouve sur chaque aire.

"Kronen, va les rejoindre." me lança mon dresseur en montrant les deux pokémons attablés. "Je commence à en avoir ras-le-bol de vos prises de becs !"

"C'est lui qui ..."

"Ouais, c'est sa faute !" fit l'insecte en sautant sur l'occasion.

"LA FERME !"

Je ravalai mes paroles et me dirigeai vers Héo-Héo en me mordant les lèvres. Bien sûr qu'il avait raison, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'y faire. Oui, je le provoquais, mais c'était lui qui continuait ! Ce n'était tout de même pas ma fau... Si. J'ai ma part de responsabilité là-dedans, pensai-je en m'asseyant.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à James et à l'autre. Je n'avais presque jamais vu mon ami aussi énervé. Il parlait tout bas à Insécateur en posant un sandwich par terre et le fixait droit dans les yeux. L'insecte se détournait en croisant les bras (j'ignorais que c'était possible). Je le surpris toutefois à regarder fréquemment le sandwich posé en évidence. Il était plus affamé qu'il ne le prétendait.

"Je peux avoir un sandwich ?" demandai-je trop brusquement à Héo-Héo, qui sursauta.

"Euh, oui, tiens." me dit-il en tendant le morceau de pain.

Majelle baissa la tête de nouveau, et pendant quelques secondes seul le silence résonna. Je le rompis pour essayer de penser à autre chose :

"Héo ... Comment vous m'avez retrouvé cet après-midi ? L'Entrepôt est vraiment au milieu de nulle part, c'est incroyable que vous soyez tombés dessus."

"C'est Majelle qui a tout fait ! Hier soir, quand on s'est rendu compte que tu avais disparu, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne ressentait pas ta présence, alors on est ..."

"Elle t'a _dit_ ? Mais tu es muette pourtant !"

"Oui, elle me l'a dit, mais sans remuer les lèvres ! En fait, elle a parlé dans ma tête ! C'était incroyable !"

"Tu peux parler finalement ? Pourquoi tu ne le faisais pas avant ?" questionnai-je.

La Tarsal ne dit rien mais regarda le Marisson en face d'elle pendant quelques secondes puis se remit à manger doucement.

"Elle dit qu'elle ne veut pas t'importuner en sondant ton esprit parce que tu n'aimes pas ça."

"Mais je ... oh, qu'importe, on en parlera plus tard. Donc, j'étais disparu."

"Alors on a cherché autour du Centre Pokémon tout le nuit parce que, tu vois, on pensait que t'étais perdu, pas que t'étais disparu. Et puis après des heures et des heures de marche, on s'est dit que quelqu'un avait dû te kidnapper. Puis Majelle a parlé dans mon esprit à nouveau et elle m'a dit que tu devais avoir été enlevé par ceux qui l'avaient enlevé elle."

Raisonnement correct, quoiqu'il avait de bonnes chances d'être faux. Elle avait imaginé que tout kidnappeur appartenait à PETRA.

"Continue." fis-je en prenant une bouchée de plus.

"On savait pas comment te retrouver, alors on a interrogé des gens au matin, pour savoir s'ils avaient vu un Crocrodil emporté. Ça a rien donné jusqu'à ce que je propose qu'on demande aux pokémons, et là, paf ! (Héo-Héo frappa la table de son bout de sandwich.) On a trouvé tout de suite ! Un Roucool est venu se poser près de la poubelle où on interrogeait un Miaouss. Il nous a dit qu'il avait aperçu un camion partir vers le sud, dans la forêt. Et y a rien dans cette forêt, alors pourquoi deux humains iraient dedans avec un Crocrodil qu'ils avaint mis à l'arrière ?"

"Et vous l'avez suivi." devinai-je.

"Oui !" acquiesça le Marisson avec un grand sourire. "On a remercié le Roucool avec à manger après qu'il nous ait conduits devant l'Entrepôt -c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle ? Et puis on est entré par une porte de secours, grâce à Majelle. Elle a utilisé de la télékénésie ... (il s'interrompit un instant.) ... télékinésie, pardon Majelle ! Bref, elle a ouvert la porte ! On est entrés, et en marchant on est arrivés dans une salle où plein de pokémons étaient KO, avec un Boustiflor mal en point. Il nous a dit d'aller sauver Santon et Truc et Kronen. Il voulait pas qu'on le soigne, alors on est parti. Il nous a juste crié de faire attention à l'Insécateur. On est arrivé et j'ai fait Roulade sur lui, paf ! (Il maltraita à nouveau la table avec son sandwich, qu'il n'avait pas l'occasion de finir de sitôt.) Et t'étais là ! J'étais drôlement content de te retrouver, tu nous as fait tellement peur !"

"Voyons, faut pas s'inquiéter comme ça ..." le rassurai-je. "Et je serai toujours là pour vous protéger tous les deux, avec James."

"Ah oui, parce que Majelle était super inquiète aussi ! Elle voulait très fort que tu reviennes !"

L'intéressée rougit brusquement en se mordillant la langue. Je lui adressai un clin d'oeil.

À ce moment précis, James revint. Seul.

"Insécateur a mangé, puis je l'ai remis dans sa pokéball. Il ne dormira pas tout de suite à l'air libre." répondit-il à ma question muette.

"Mmhmmh."

"Bon, maintenant, j'ai quelques petites choses à te dire."

_Traduction, à distance des oreilles indiscrètes._

Je le suivis en avalant le reste de mon repas, et il m'entraîna à l'écart, près d'une autre table de pique-nique de l'aire. Je m'assis tout de suite. Il en fit de même et soupira. Il était fatigué, harassé même, compris-je. Ses yeux verts luttaient pour ne pas s'afaisser.

"J'ai tellement sommeil. On te cherche depuis hier soir, et avec le match à l'Arène, ça fait du repos à rattraper."

Je me sentis honteux, tout d'un coup. Malgré sa fatigue, il avait pris le temps de parler à l'autre, de faire des efforts. Pas moi.

"Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air tout chamboulé, c'est rare, ça."

"Surtout ce qu'il s'est passé à l'Entrepôt." éludia-je.

Il hocha la tête et me donna un conseil :

"Qui il était avant ne m'intéresse pas. Une fois rentré dans ma pokéball, il est devenu quelqu'un d'autre."

Il ébouriffa ses cheveux et ajouta :

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-bas ?"

"Je ... je suis désolé, James. Je ne t'ai pas attendu, je croyais que tu ne me retrouverais pas." m'excusai-je. Avant qu'il puisse dire un mot, je l'arrêtai : "J'ai encore oublié de faire équipe avec toi. Je sais que j'aurais dû être plus sympa avec lui, mais ... je n'arrive pas à me sortir de la tête son expression quand il se batttait."

"Kronen. C'est aussi à moi de m'excuser."

"Pardon ?!"

"Oui. Je ne le connais pas. Toi, si. C'est moi qui suis fautif, je n'ai pas voulu t'écouter."

"Mais non ! Enfin ... tu ... Arf. Je ne sais pas."

Nos regards se croisèrent, et nous rîmes de concert.

"On est tout les deux fautifs !"

"On est une équipe !"

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pu lui parler de la sorte, aussi librement. Il y avait souvent Héo-Héo et Majelle, mais James était mon frère de coeur. Je pouvais lui confier mes secrets, car nous nous connaissions parfaitement.

"Dis ... il s'est passé quoi là-bas ?" reprit-il.

"Ah, mais tu y tiens en plus !" le sermonnai-je sur le ton de la moquerie. "Bon, ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est que j'ai rencontré un gradé de la Team PETRA."

"PETRA ? Jamais entendu parler, c'est qui ?"

"C'est ... c'est une organisation criminelle, James. Ils sont horribles. Si tu savais ce qu'ils font aux pokémons ..."

"Tu parles de Santon, John et les autres ?" me coupa-t-il. "Ils sont en sécurité, je les ai remis au Centre tout à l'heure, tu t'en rappelles, j'en suis sûr. Apparemment, certains ont disparu depuis un mois, et c'était dans le coin que les disparitions ont eu lieu. Les dresseurs sont partis, m'a dit l'infirmière, mais elle va essayer de les recontacter"

"C'est ça le truc ... le gradé a dit qu'on se retrouverait. Il avait l'air très sûr de lui, Seviper et Insécateur ne devaient pas être ses pokémons les plus puissants. À nous quatre -cinq ! J'ai dit cinq !" corrigeai-je immédiatement devant son froncement de sourcils, puis je continuai : "On ne le battra pas, à moins de devenir très forts."

James garda son regard concentré sur moi pendant que je parlais, et une fois que je me tus, il balaya les environs des yeux et lâcha :

"Purée, si j'avais su ce que c'était qu'être dresseur ..."

"... Tu serais parti quand même." rétorquai-je du tac au tac.

"C'est vrai !" dit-il en me faisant une tape sur l'épaule.

"James ..."

"Oui ?"

"C'est affreux tout de même. Si tu savais ce qu'ils font ..."

"... Dis-le moi. Que font-ils ?"

"Les pokémons ..." commençai-je, des accents de frayeur et de colère perçant les mots et les transformant.

"Oui."

"Ils osent ..."

"Oui !"

"Ils les vendent, James. Ils vendent les pokémons. À prix d'or."

* * *

_Joyeux Noël à tous ! Ho ho ho !_

_Je voulais poster le chapitre le 25, mais bon ... j'ai respecté le jour du vendredi ^^ Merci à la review de Yellow-chan, elle m'a fait très plaisir !_


	18. Chapitre 17 : Reviens ici, voleur !

"T'es prêt, espèce de dinosaure aquatique ?!"

"Et toi, prêt à te prendre une raclée monumentale ?!" rugis-je à l'attention d'Insécateur en le fixant d'un air mauvais.

En vérité, j'exultais. Héo-Héo avait eu une fameuse idée en proposant un match pour nous réconcilier, et j'avais sauté sur l'occasion. James avait douché mon enthousiasme dès qu'il avait entendu ça :

"D'accord, c'est une bonne idée. On le fera près d'un Centre Pokémon, je n'ai pas envie que l'un de vous deux s'amuse à trucider l'autre."

Bon, bien, je ne le truciderai pas, ou tuerai, ou déchiqueterai. Qu'importe le verbe. Non, j'allais en profiter pour me venger un peu ... juste un peu. Je le lâcherai quand il me suppliera de le faire.

Et nous étions à deux cent mètres du Centre de Frat, une ville proche de la prochaine Arène qui se trouvait, j'ignore pourquoi, en pleine forêt. L'infirmère chargée de l'accueil nous avait montré sur la carte la route qui y conduisait, et nous avions décidé d'y aller demain. Mais aujourd'hui, un autre programme était prévu.

"En garde !" hurla l'insecte en face de moi, alors qu'il plaçait bizarrement ses bras.

On aurait vraiment dit un humain avec un épée, tout d'un coup. Je ne le savais pas si admirateur de l'escrime.

"Amène-toi !" répliquai-je d'un ton impérieux.

Il obéit. En se ruant vers moi avec sa vitesse surnaturelle. Je me jetai sur le côté et me relevai aussitôt. Il s'apprêtait à me faire une attaque Tranche de son bras droit. Vu sa vitesse ... j'étais foutu.

Soudain, un rayon rouge le toucha, et il disparut dans sa pokéball. Il réapparut tout de suite.

"J'ai oublié de vous dire, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est prêt d'un Centre que vous pouvez tenter de vous tuer. Donc modérez les coups." lança James en tenant nos deux pokéballs pointées sur nous.

"D'accord, je vais pas trop l'amocher." promis-je.

"Si t'insistes." concéda l'autre.

"Que le deuxième round commence !" fit Héo-Héo joyeusement.

Il s'était mis avec Majelle sur une souche d'arbre et gardait le sac de James à ses pieds. Il s'entendait plutôt bien avec Insécateur, dans le sens où il essayait de lui parler, lui posait des questions sur sa famille, ses amis, s'il avait une petite amie ... Il avait eu peu de réponses à présent, des bouts de réponse comme : "Je sais pas. J'ai quitté ma famille." ou "J'en ai pas." qui satisfaisaient à moitié le Marisson, qui enchaînait toujours avec de nouvelles questions.

Je me retournai vers l'insecte. Cette fois-ci, je lui fonçai dessus en préparant une attaque Vibraqua. Il ne réagit pas tout à fait comme je l'avais prévu. Ses ailes se mirent à vibrer, et il s'éleva d'une dizaine de centimètres.

Tant pis. Je lâchai la bulle d'eau plus tôt, et sortit de ma bouche un Vibraqua faiblard. Je le touchai, heureusement, inondant ses ailes. Devenues trop lourdes, il se posa au sol et j'amorçai une attaque Griffe.

"Hééééé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!" fit une voix indignée.

Y a pas moyen d'être tranquille pour se battre ? Je fis volte-face et compris pourquoi Héo-Héo avait crié. Il avait sauté de sa souche d'arbre et se précipitait sur un pokémon qui avait le sac de James sur son dos ... Quoi ?!

Il était de profil par rapport à nous, nous regardant par en-dessous avec un soupçon de moquerie, à l'orée de la forêt. Il attendit tranquillement le tout petit pokémon. Quand celui-ci arriva à sa hauteur, il leva un bras. Il contracta ses muscles et la longue feuille qui ornait ce bras se raidit. Il l'abattit sur Héo-Héo.

"Héoooo !" hurla James.

La Lame-feuille ricocha sur le crâne dur du Marisson. Le Massko eut un mouvement de surprise, puis changea de méthode. Il se contenta de pousser Héo-Héo avant qu'il ne lui assène de coups. Sans attendre qu'il ne soit tombé à terre, le lézard des forêts s'enfuit sous les arbres.

Le tout n'avait pas duré plus de dix secondes.

"James !" lançai-je immédiatement. "On doit le poursuivre !"

Même Insécateur fut de mon avis, puisqu'il jura aussitôt à propos de la "bouffe qui filait". Oui, ça aussi l'avait rapproché d'Héo-Héo, son amour pour la nourriture. Pendant ce temps, James sortait deux nouvelles pokéballs, et fit aux deux petits :

"Rentrez dans vos pokéballs. On s'en occupe avec Kro et Insécateur."

Héo-Héo et Majelle hochèrent la tête. Une fois rentrés, James nous fit :

"On se sépare. Insécateur avec moi. Kro, tu peux y aller tout seul. Si tu l'aperçois, rugis. Pas la peine de faire trop d'héroïsme."

"Oui !" dis-je en me mettant à courir tout de suite.

En m'éloignant, j'entendis mon dresseur qui expliquait à l'insecte ce qu'ils allaient faire. Puis je m'enfonçai dans les bois.

* * *

Je courais. J'enjambai une énorme racine qui me bloquait la route, et continuai tout droit. Le souffle court, je m'arrêtai quelque mètres plus loin. Bon sang, mais où était-il ? Je posai une main sur un tronc d'arbre en reprenant mon souffle.

Vingt minutes que je courais un peu au hasard, dans la direction approximative où le Massko s'était enfui. Et je n'avais pas aperçu la moindre partie de son corps, ni feuille, ni pattes, rien. Il était trop rapide. Je haletai quelques secondes, puis pris une grande inspiration.

Je fermai les yeux pour réflechir un instant. Il devait habiter dans cette forêt, dans ce coin proche de la ville. Il nous avait approché sans hésitation, sûr de lui, c'est donc qu'il était habitué aux humains et que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il volait quelque chose. Oui, sa tanière n'était pas loin ... Il suffirait de la trouver pour l'attendre, et qui sait ce que j'y trouverais ? Voyons voir ... si j'étais un Massko, où vivrais-je ? Pas loin des humains, mais pas trop près. Je ne voudrais pas être surpris par des gamins curieux. Au sol ou dans un arbre ? Au sol, des insectes et probablement beaucoup d'humains potentiels. Dangereux. Dans un arbre, des insectes et des oiseaux. Dangereux. Mais pas d'humains. Pour finir, près d'un point d'eau, en respectant la règle de la juste distance.

Mes yeux se rouvrirent tout seuls, et mes narines se réveillèrent. L'odeur de l'eau ... je devais la retrouver. Je sentais ma propre sueur après ma course, les feuilles au pafum frais, la mousse humide, la chaleur de l'été distillée sous le couvert des arbres. Et au milieu de tous ces parfums, où était l'eau ?

Je fis trois pas vers l'est en passant sur mes dents ma langue. Je mangerai en rentrant, la faim me tenaillait. Trois pas vers l'ouest. Rien non plus. Trois pas vers le nord ... quelque chose de vague, pas franchement perceptible, à la lisière de mon odorat. D'accord. Je pris le nord-ouest, me fiant plus à mon instinct qu'à ma raison.

Tout en courant, je jetai de fréquents coups d'oeil à la frondaison des arbres. Nul trace de nid ou de quelque chose de similaire, pour l'instant. Et devant moi se profilait une colline, que j'entrepris d'escalader rapidement avec ma course. Juste à côté du sommet se tenait un chêne immense et large. Je me focalisai sur sa base.

Je l'atteignis une bonne minute plus tard, en nage. Encore.

Après une trop courte pause, j'inspectai les lieux. Mon nez m'indiquait que l'eau ne se trouvait pas loin. En contrebas, une sorte de haie s'étendait sur tout mon champ de vision ... lequel n'allait pas bien loin avec la haie.

Soudain, un sifflement irrité parvint à mes oreilles. En haut !

Je levai la tête, et je le vis. Massko !

En colère assurément. Je devais être le premier à avoir trouvé sa cachette. J'ouvris la bouche pour prévenir James ...

"Prends ça !" me coupa le lézard arboricole en me jetant une branche en pleine tête.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'esquiver et la reçut avec un mot fleuri.

"Putain d'enfoiré !" lançai-je en balançant un caillou.

Contre toute attente, la caillou évita sa cible ... et rebondit sur une branche plus haut, touchant le Massko. Sa réponse fut très fleurie. Je souris. Provoquer les gens n'a pas de prix.

Avec un nouveau sifflement -rageur pour changer-, le lézard recula et se mit à courir d'arbre en arbre.

J'ouvris la bouche ... mais aucun son n'en sortit. Fallait-il prévenir James ? Insécateur était avec lui. Et je voulais m'occuper moi-même du Massko. Hurler ? Ne pas hurler ? Il s'enfuyait, je devais prendre une décision ... la discussion que nous avions eue me revint. Je m'étais excusé auprès de James pour ne pas l'avoir attendu. Pour ne pas avoir été une équipe.

"JAMEEEEEEEEES !"

Je me précipitai vers le Massko, le suivant dans sa fuite. Il n'était pas si rapide, finalement. Je commençais à le rattraper dans son terrain de prédilection. Je fonçai à travers un buisson en forçant le passage, brisant des dizaines de petites branches.

Je débouchai sur une clairière assez grande, très longue, mais peu large. Je tournai la tête de droite à gauche pour voir où était le Massko.

Là ! Il sautait de branche en branche à la lisière.

Je tirai un Pistolet à Eau en visant le prochain endroit où il devait atterir. Manqué. Il s'accrocha à sa destination et me fit un doigt d'honneur. Grossier personnage. Je tirai à nouveau.

Et il fut touché au ventre, au beau milieu de son saut olympique. Ça n'avait pas pour but de le battre, je n'irai pas jusque là, mais seulement de le provoquer ... l'effet fut tout autre. Il perdit son élan et chuta, se cognant les pattes (et la tête).

Il se releva en me fixant d'un air furax, les dents serrées.

"Espèce de ... !"

"Dinosaure aquatique, je sais." l'interrompai-je en feignant l'indifférence.

"Mais t..."

"... Vas me rendre le sac que tu as volé ? Que c'est noble de ta part !" le raillai-je.

Son visage prenait une teinte plus spécifique au pokémon feu, qui donnait l'air d'une maladie chez lui. Le feu et la plante, ça fait pas bon ménage. Je savais qu'il était à bout, et il allait se jeter sur moi d'un instant à l'autre. Restait à se tenir prêt tout en échangeant des insultes. Mais j'étais depuis tout petit naturellement doué pour énerver les gens.

Les feuilles que le Massko avait au bras se raidirent soudain. Il allait attaquer.

"Kronen !" entendis-je soudain.

James ! Il se trouvait tout près !

"ICI !" fis-je de toutes mes forces, et mon regard revint sur le Massko.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il n'était plus là.

Je sentis le tranchant d'une feuille dans mon dos.

"Tu ne fais pas un geste, pas un bruit, d'accord ?!" cracha le Massko en réprimant à peine son irritation. "Sinon, je te frappe. Même si je n'en ai pas le droit."

"Comment ça, le droit ?" murmurai-je, en jouant son jeu, espérant que James et l'insecte se dépêchaient.

"T'as compris, c'est bien ... mais je t'expliquerai quand il arrivera. Mon dresseur." précisa le pokémon derrière moi, et je sentais son sourire.

J'étais à sa merci. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de moi ... et son allusion à son maître, de quoi pouvait-il s'agir ? Qui avais-je offensé ces derniers jours, à part Insécateur ? Oh non.

PETRA.

Ils nous avaient déjà retrouvé ?! Bon sang, on avait pourtant fait gaffe en évitant les sentiers forestiers et les routes !

Un bruissement se fit soudain entendre derière le mur d'arbres. Qui faisait ce bruit ? On aurait dit une vibration de portable en continu, ajouté aux nombreuses feuilles qui s'envolaient en soufflant.

Insécateur surgit à deux mètres du sol, volant. C'était ses ailes qui bruissaient comme ça. James le suivait de près.

"PETRA, JAMES ! PETRA !" hurlai-je dès que je le vis, avant que le Massko ne me frappe de sa main.

Pourquoi pas de sa Lame-feuille, me demandai-je en regardant James -et en ignorant les yeux pleins d'espoir de l'autre.

"Tais-toi ! Quoique ... ça n'a plus d'importance" ricana mon tortionnnaire, et il me poussa en avant.

Je m'affalai à terre et tentai de me relever. Une masse informe s'abattit sur mon dos. Avec un grognement, je tournai sur moi-même en attrapant ce quelque chose. Le sac de James. Massko me fixait, et fit un bond impressionant en arrière avec un clin d'oeil. Puis il porta deux doigts à sa bouche, et un long sifflement jaillit, strident et puissant. Il devait bien retentir à plusieurs centaines de mètres sans problème ... Au bout de vingt secondes d'enfer, qui en parurent cinquante, il se tut et reprit son souffle.

James arriva à mon niveau et dit :

"Les gars, en avant !"

Je bondis tout de suite, et je n'eus pas besoin de voir qu'Insécateur fonçait aussi, le bruissement de ses ailes suffisait.

Alors que nous allions lui sauter dessus, une brusque tornade nous arrêta. Impossible ... Deux mètres plus loin, le Massko croisait les bras et nous toisait. Il n'avait pas été touché par la rafale de vent ... donc elle n'était pas naturelle.

Un pokémon immense se posa sur le sol derrière le Massko, qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Le mastodonte remua ses quatre ailes et la tornade stoppa net, nous faisant tomber. Un homme sauta du dos du pokémon et nous fit un sourire sincère :

"Salut ! J'ai appris que t'étais en ville, alors j'ai demandé à Skotty de te ramener ... je suis impatient que l'on se batte !"

* * *

_Mais qui est cet homme ? Et son pokémon volant ? Mystère ^^_

_Pfiouuu, avec le dossier que je dois faire pour les cours, j'ai bien cru que je n'arriverai pas à boucler ce chapitre, ni le chapitre bonus (je le mettrai en fin d'aprèm ;) )_


	19. Chapitre 18 : Un moment décisif

"Qui es-tu ?" cria James en sortant une pokéball.

"Ho, du calme !" déclara immédiatement son interlocuteur en levant les bras en signe de paix. "Je suis le Champion de Frat."

Cette phrase, presque prononcée négligemment, nous pétrifia plus que l'idée qu'il soit de PETRA. Je me sentis bête. PETRA nous aurait kidnappé bien plus tôt. Je regardai attentivement le "champion".

Il était grand, personne ne pouvait le nier. Il approchait sûrement des deux mètres ... un colosse, voilà à quoi il me faisait penser. Un colosse comme sur les statues datant de l'Antiquité. Je me rappelais parfaitement des sculptures de cette époque : un homme avec deux Nidoking gardant un temple dédié à Rayquaza, le pokémon des cieux. Deux Arcanins couchés sur le sol, fixant sans les voir les touristes les prenant en photo. Et la statue de cet homme, luttant avec un simple gourdin contre les pokémons les plus féroces, ceux qui ravageaient les champs et les villes.

Il lui ressemblait beaucoup, le même cou large, la tête rentrée (à cause de la taille, pour regarder les gens yeux dans les yeux), les cheveux courts, les épaules bien bâties, l'allure athlétique. Mais la principale chose que je retiendrai de lui sera son sourire. Ni narquois ni ironique, juste sincère. Et ses yeux plissés qui étudiaient son environnement calmement, et vifs pourtant. Il avait la trentaine révolue, une barbe de trois jours lui mangeant le visage. Il posa ses mains capables d'écraser Majelle sans problème sur son T-shirt, par dessous son veste en cuir sans manches.

Il inspira pendant dix bonnes secondes et attendit.

Puis il éclata de rire.

"Mon Dieu, vous devriez voir vos têtes ! On croirait que vous avez vu un fantôme !"

"Comment ... comment saviez-vous que nous étions arrivés ? Nous n'avons parlé à personne en ville !" osa James d'une voix enrouée.

"Faux ! L'infirmière du Centre m'a dit que vous vouliez aller à l'Arène demain, et qu'elle a essayé de vous persuader de venir aujourd'hui. Et vous correspondez à la description que m'a donnée ce cher vieux Neil."

"Neil ... le Champion de Dranti sur terre ?" répéta mon dresseur.

"Affirmatif, soldat ! Il m'a envoyé un message à propos d'un dresseur arrogant avec trois pokémons plutôt rares. Mais dites-moi," commença-t-il en changeant de sujet, et en passant à une expression intriguée. "Comment va-t-il ? Après la raclée que tu lui as fichu il y a une semaine, il devait être vert !"

"Hum, oui. Surtout en colère. Il s'est rattrapé en prétextant m'avoir sous-estimé."

"Neil tout craché ! Hahahaha !"

Je jetai un coup d'oeil interrogatif à James, et il en fit de même. Les Champions étaient-ils tous comme ça ? Si oui, ça promettait ! Soudain, le Champion de Frat frappa dans ses mains.

"Bon ! J'ai envie de me mesurer à toi, alors je te propose de faire ce match ici même !"

"Pardon ?! Ça ne doit pas se faire dans l'Arène forcément ?"

"Disons que je travaille hors de mon bureau." concéda-t-il avant d'ajouter : "Au fait, je suis Clément Hogre ! Ça doit être à cause mes ancêtres, certains étaient des pokémons."

Il eut un brusque éclat de rire en voyant l'air déconfit de James.

[center] x[/center]

"Réponds-moi : que vois-tu ?" demanda le Champion en ouvrant grand les bras, désignant par là la forêt.

"Une forêt." fit James prudemment.

"Continue."

"Je vois des arbres, des buissons, qui poussent sur de la terre. Je vois des feuilles qui la recouvrent."

"C'est pas assez." le coupa Clément Hogre. "Moi, quand je vois ces bois, je vois des pokémons et leur environnement. Tu vois des arbres ? Mais est-ce que tu vois les pokémons qui y vivent ? Est-ce que tu sens que la forêt est vivante ?"

Encore un écolo qui déblatérait des âneries sur la nature qui était belle et tout, pensai-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Au moins, il méritait son titre de Champion là-dessus : il avait son discours. Et le mastodonte à côté de lui. C'était bien un pokémon plante, mais bon sang qu'il était gros !

"Les arbres sont vivants, ils grandissent et poussent jusq'à atteindre une hauteur faramineuse. Sans eux, sans les plantes, il n'y aurait pas de pokémons et d'humains. C'est une force originelle, la force de la création comme l'eau (il me fit un clin doeil.) a initié la vie. Si tu possèdes un pouvoir de destruction plus puissant que les plantes, alor tu mérites le badge Bourgeon. Te sens-tu capable de me surpasser ?"

James ne répondit rien, mais mes craintes qu'il ne soit en train de calculer ses probabilités de gagner s'estompèrent rapidement : ses doigts ne bougeaient pas. Il rendait simplement au Champion son regard. Il prit une grande inspiration et dit d'une voix forte :

"Oui."

"Commençons !" hural soudain son adversaire avec un sourire et une joie qu'il ne parvenait visiblement pas à contenir. "Du 3 contre 3 ! En avant ..."

"Kronen ..." commença James.

"Scotty !"

Je souris aussi, mais un sourire féroce. Ce Massko allait regretter son arrogance !

"... Recule." termina mon ami. "Insécateur, je compte sur toi."

Nous restâmes bouche bée, tous les deux. Enfin, moi et l'autre. Il ne me prenait pas ... L'insecte eut un sourire victorieux et s'avança pendant que je restais sans bouger là.

"Kronen." fit James qui était arrivé à côté de moi. "Je sais que tu veux te battre contre lui, mais c'est un pokémon plante extrêmement rapide. Tu n'as pas l'avantage."

"Avec toi, si." répliquai-je d'une voix sourde.

"Si le prochain pokémon est lent, il est pour toi. Et le dernier à Majelle."

"Le prochain, c'est lui." fis-je en désignant le géant derrière le colosse.

Il se prélassait au soleil en étalant ses grandes feuilles avec un sourire de bienheureux.

"Et tu as vu tout à l'heure. Il nous a soulevé sans le moindre effort avec ... Insécateur."

"Hum. Oui, c'est problématique." admit James. "J'y réfléchis pendant le combat, ok ?"

J'acquiesçai et le rejoignis derrière la ligne tracée à la hâte.

"Massko, Vive-attaque !"

"Insécateur, Taillade !"

Le lézard vert disparut avant de réapparaître entre Insécateur et nous. Une estafilade rouge sur son bras.

"Hâte !"

"Taillade !"

"Souplesse ! Vive-attaque !"

"Taillade !"

J'observais le combat d'un oeil attentif pendant que les ordres défilaient. Notre adversaire ne faisait pas dans la dentelle, il attaquait de front. Massko tourbillonnait, il éxécutait ses mouvements si vite que je ne voyais qu'un éclair vert la plupart du temps. Il n'était visible que lorsqu'il tournait et perdait de la vitesse. Pendant ce temps, Insécateur bougeait peu mais aussi vite, se contentant d'infliger ses Taillades quand Massko passait à proximité. Il avait été touché plusieurs fois, mais en sortait le plus indemne.

Finalement, Massko s'arrêta et, à cinq bons mètres de son adversaire, le fixa méchamment. Il contracta son corps pour un bond encore plus rapide ... et s'écroula. Ses bras étaient en sang, les éraflures qu'Insécateur lui avaient faites étaient trop nombreuses. Surtout que l'attaque Taillade se renforçait au fur et à mesure qu'on l'utilisait, je crois. L'atout majeur du lézard s'était retourné contre lui, il n'avait pas été capable d'esquiver les lames de son adversaire, ou plutôt de les voir avant qu'elles ne coupent.

"Bien joué ! Scotty, reviens te reposer. Alors, c'est à toi de jouer, Herbizarre !"

Un quadrupède vert avec une fleur sur le dos sortit de la ball bleue avec un trait rouge au centre. Super Ball. Une ball plus chère que les poké balls (dont nous manquions), mais plus efficace. Super moche aussi, mais on ne peut pas avoir le beurre et l'argent du beurre.

"Kro ..." commença James, et je sus tout de suite que je n'allais pas combattre. "Tu es le plus fort du groupe."

"Derrière Insécateur. Ou au même niveau."

"Qu'importe. Tu n'as pas à être toujours là pour eux. Héo-Héo et Majelle doivent apprendre à se défendre aussi."

"Je sais. Je sais ! Mais promets-moi une chose !" exigeai-je en tâchant de maîtriser mon irritation.

"Quoi ?"

"Au prochain combat, quelque soit l'adversaire, je combats."

Mon ami me fit un sourire en répondant que c'était d'accord, puis il prit une pokéball accrochée à sa ceinture.

"Je te choisis, Majelle !"

La toute petite Tarsal en sortit et atterrit doucement sur l'herbe, comme si elle volait. Elle fixa aussitôt James avec une intensité que je voyais peu souvent, signe qu'elle lui parlait mentalement. Mon ami hocha la tête sans rien dire, puis il murmura :

"Kro, je vais avoir besoin de toi."

"Quoi ?"

"Majelle me parlera par l'esprit pendant le combat, mais tu sais qu'elle est peu habituée à se battre. Peux-tu me conseiller ?"

"La meilleure défense ..."

" ... C'est l'attaque !" compléta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil, avant d'indiquer : "Choc Mental !"

Majelle se mit face au Herbizarre qui la considérait avec méfiance. Ce ne devait pas être la première fois qu'il affrontait un pokémon de type Psy.

"Croissance." fit le Champion avec un sourire.

Son pokémon obéit tout de suite en émettant un râle de joie. Sa fleur émit soudain une belle lumière dorée et tout son corps frémit. Quand il baissa la tête, il semblait plus fort. Plus souple.

Et il reçut le Choc Mental.

Il s'était préparé au coup, s'attendant à la douleur, aux migraines caractéristiques, voire à défaillir immédiatement. Je vis l'air se troubler entre lui et Majelle, et observai la réaction du Herbizarre. Il ne bougea même pas pendant une seconde. Puis son visage exprima un étonnement presque comique.

"Mais t'as fait quoi là ? Punaise, j'ai jamais vu un Choc mental aussi faible !" cria-t-il d'un air choqué.

Majelle ne répondit rien, parce qu'elle est muette. James parla après quelques secondes de silence :

"Elle vient de me dire qu'elle ne veut pas faire de mal aux gens."

Silence.

"C'est la première fois que j'entends parler de ça." admit le Champion. "En attendant, tu dois attaquer. Herbi, Fouet Lianes !"

"Protection !" contra James d'une voix tendue.

Le cube bleu se matérialisa autour de Majelle et même effet que la dernière fois : les lianes eurent de la difficulté à entrer dedans pour fouetter leur cible. Ils la touchèrent néanmoins.

"Tranch'herbe !"

"Mur lumière !"

Le cube changea de couleur et devint jaune, mais les feuilles lancées à très grande vitesse ralentirent à peine. La Tarsal tomba à terre sans un cri.

"Elle peut faire quoi qui infligera des dégâts à Herbizarre ?" demandai-je en le regardant se relever.

"Bonne idée ! Majelle, Feu Follet !"

Lentement, une minuscule boule de feu azur apparut entre les paumes de Majelle, qui la fit partir sans prévenir. Touché. Brûlé. Je n'avais jamais été brûlé encore, mais en cours, on nous avait expliqué que la zone brûlée faisait mal à chaque mouvement, affaiblissant progressivement le pokémon. Restait à tenir le temps qu'il s'écroule, mais Majelle en était-elle capable ?

"Bon, tu ne me laisse pas le choix, mon p'tit gars." dit alors Clément Hogre en perdant son sourire. "Bélier."

Son pokémon se mit alors à foncer sur la Tarsal qui ne bougea pas. Peur ou courage ?

"Choc Mental !" lui hurlai-je de toutes mes forces, pendant que James, paniqué, lui ordonnait un Protection.

Elle choisit le Choc Mental, qui, coup de bol, toucha à bout portant le crâne du Herbizarre. Celui-ci ralentit en fermant les yeux sous la douleur. Finalement, elle avait infligé des dégâts conséquents ! Je repris espoir.

Après avoir légèrement dévié de sa course, l'Herbizarre rentra dans le Mur Lumière sans s'en soucier et percuta violemment Majelle qui s'envola. À peine avait-elle décollé qu'un lumière rouge l'enveloppait pour rentrer dans la pokéball que James tenait dans sa main. Le système de survie, à nouveau. C'était tout de même la deuxième fois en deux combats, pensai-je en soupirant.

"Héo-Héo, en avant !"

Le petit Marisson jaillit littéralement de sa pokéball en poussant un cri de joie.

"Charge !" lança tout de suite mon dresseur, d'un ton que j'avais rarement entendu. Froideur.

La défaite de Majelle l'avait énervée, et pas qu'un peu. Pendant que je me faisais cette réflexion, Héo-Héo s'était élancé vers l'Herbizarre qui se tenait courbé. Il tenta de lui flanquer un coup d'boule, mais le style ... original de son adversaire ne le fit frapper que du vide.

Héo-Héo lui rentra dedans violemment.

Il était devenu plus fort ces derniers temps, et son attaque balança l'Herbizarre à deux mètres de lui, qui ne bougea plus.

"Wouhouuuu !" glapit le vainqueur.

"Bien joué, la brûlure, le contrecoup du bélier en plus ... j'aurais dû te rappeler, Herbi. Désolé." fit le Champion avec un air las à sa Super Ball, ayant rentré son pokémon. Il leva ensuite ses yeux soudain graves et ils rencontrèrent ceux de James : "Je comprends ta colère, mon p'tit gars. Mais pour continuer à être dresseur, tu dois apprendre à pe..."

"Ça va." le coupa sèchement mon dresseur. Il détestait vraiment être rappelé à l'ordre.

"À ta guise. Alors j'en appelle à toi, Palamède !"

Le mastodonte qui observait le combat jusqu'à présent se leva et, dans un mouvement maîtrisé, s'étira le dos et fit battre ses ailes. Le Tropius s'avança vers Héo-Héo, Goliath immense contre chétif David.

"Tu veux lui faire affronter ça ?!"

"Oui. Il a plus de chances de lui échapper."

"Mais t'es mal.."

" Héo, Roulade !"

"Monsieur sort le grand jeu !" s'exclama son adversaire. "Palamède, montre-lui ton Lance-Soleil !"

Contre un type plante ? Faillis-je rétorquer, mais je me tus. D'abord parce qu'il ne me comprendrait pas, ensuite parce qu'il devait avoir une idée derrière la tête.

Le Marisson se mit en boule et commença à rouler. Vite, de plus en plus vite, il tournoyait autour du Tropius et soudain, sans crier gare, il bondit. Un boulet de canon toucha une des longues feuilles qui servait d'aile au géant, puis rebondit en visant le cou. Occupé à charger son rayon avec sa bouche, le Tropius ne put que subir les deux coups. Il ne frémit pas, comme s'il ne sentait rien.

Puis il attaqua. Héo-Héo, roulant toujours, était revenu à terre et se préparait pour un nouvel assaut encore plus puissant. Un boulet de canon qui esquiva néanmoins un large rayon couleur d'or, qui brûla l'herbe sur plusieurs mètres. Oh merde ! C'était ça le but du Champion, un faisceau de lumière et de chaleur !

Le Tropius se prit le boulet à la base du cou.

Il bougea à peine. Héo-Héo ne pesait pas assez pour représenter une menace sérieuse, compris-je dans un souffle. Il était trop petit. Comme jeter une goutte d'eau face à un Dracaufeu. Ou une boule de neige.

Dans sa Roulade, le Marisson revint à terre, mais ne regarda pas où il allait. En faisant un tour sur lui-même, il s'orienta vers son adversaire. Tropius avait son cou tendu et droit sur Héo-Héo. Un Lance-Soleil à bout portant le cueillit.

Il disparut dans la lumière, sa silhouette effacée par les photons brillant plus que le Soleil.

* * *

_Et voilà, je n'ai pas pu résister ... Encore un cliffhanger ! (Maintenant je sais comment ça s'appelle ! \o/_

_Un grand merci aux trop rares reviews (notamment Yellow-chan ^^) qui m'encouragent beaucoup !_

_Un peu d'histoire en prime : Palamède est un chevalier sarrasin de la Table Ronde du roi Arthur, donc la référence aux palmiers. Donc Tropius._


End file.
